


We Have A Year

by Donethatbeenthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Ships, Angst and Humor, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Harry, Gen, Harry in Denial, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry, POV Hermione Granger, POV Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Werewolf Lavender, eighth year au, fred's still dead sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donethatbeenthere/pseuds/Donethatbeenthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dust settles, all of the 7th year Hogwarts students are back for a final, 8th year at their beloved school. While they prepare for their NEWTS, Ron and Hermione work out the kinks of their relationship, and Harry figures out something about himself. During the summer Draco and Harry both realize what they want most.<br/>The world belongs to J K Rowling, I don't own any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speculations

“Hermione, are you even listening to me?”

 

It was nearly ten pm in the Gryffindor common room, and Hermione had spaced off while her boyfriend was talking to her again. It wasn’t her fault. Not really. It was just because Ron had been talking about Quidditch for about the millionth time. He was talking about the Chudley Cannons or some team like that. Hermione gave herself a little shake.

"Sorry, Ron. I was just thinking about Harry again.”

Hermione was concerned because her best friend had been acting really moody lately, and she just couldn’t seem to stop thinking about it. Ron was apprehensive as well. He thought it was Harry going through one of his many distant phases. Harry’s mood could be related to the whole saving the world from You-Know-Who stuff or something like that, but one could never be quite sure.

 

“Hermione, for Merlin’s sake! D’you just want me to talk to him, if that will make you listen to me?”

 

She nodded, worry and a silent thank you in her eyes. Ron just sighed, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek before heading up the staircase that led to the boys’ 8th year dormitory room.

 

“Harry?”

 

The other boy was staring out of the window by his bed. “Hey, Ron.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Harry started, looking at Ron with accusing eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

“I dunno. You’ve just been a little… moody lately, and I want to know why.”

 

Harry shrugged, still looking put off. He went over to his bed and fell in, pulling the covers over himself. 

 

“Just tired, I guess. A lot of stuff going on.”

 

Ron sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on Harry’s feet. “If you ever need to talk,” he began awkwardly, “Hermione and I are here, y’know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But you just won’t understand.”

 

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

 

“You won’t believe it.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“Please, mate,” Ron plead. “Hermione and I can help, whatever it is.”

 

“I can’t tell you, so can’t you just leave me alone? For once?”

 

Ron sighed, heading out of the room and back down the stairs.

 

“Well?” Hermione greeted him.

 

“He asked me to leave him alone. I don’t know what’s going on, ‘Mione. He almost seems determined to shut us out. I asked what the whole thing was about, and he said I ‘wouldn’t believe him.’”

 

“Maybe I should ask Ginny.”

 

“I dunno. Maybe she knows. But don’t you think she’d tell us if it was a major problem?”

 

“It’s worth a try. I think she’s up in her dormitory. I’ll be right back.”

 

This time it was Hermione who gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek before going up to the girl’s 7rd year dormitory.

 

“Ginny,” Hermione whispered as she opened the door. “Ginny?”

 

“What?” a voice muttered from a nearby bed.

 

“Ginny, it’s me, Hermione.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Can we talk outside? I don’t want to disturb the others.”

 

The other girl let out an annoyed groan, but Ginny climbed out of her bed and followed Hermione to the common room.

 

“Now, what’s worth waking me up this late?” Ginny asked.

 

“Ginny, Ron and I wanted to talk to you about Harry. He has been acting really moody lately, and we want to know if he told you anything, since you are a couple.”

 

“I understand,” replied Ginny. “I feel like he’s been avoiding me or something, because I barely ever see him, let alone talk to him. And sorry to say, he hasn’t said anything to me.”

 

“Do you think...? Nah, it couldn’t be. He would have told us by now,” Ron said.

 

“What, Ron?” said Ginny.

 

“Sorry, guys. I can’t tell you until I’m completely sure.”

 

“The last time you said that, you were convinced that Seamus and…”

 

Ron spoke over Hermione. “Hey, maybe we should visit Hagrid tomorrow and ask him about it. Maybe he has an idea on how to figure this out.”

 

“That’s a great idea!” replied Ginny. “He’ll know what to do.”

 

Hermione glared at Ron.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Why did you cut me off?”

 

“I don’t know if that’s the case this time.”

 

“It could be,” Hermione argued. “Last time you were correct.”

 

“So? That doesn’t prove anything.”

 

“You’re always right about this kind of stuff. Seamus was acting the same way to his friends before…”

 

“Guys,” Ginny interrupted. “What are you even talking about? And Seamus seems perfectly happy now with D--… ohhh. No. That’s not—He can’t be—”

 

Hermione put her arm around Ginny. “We don’t know for sure. It could be the You-Know-Who stuff again.”

 

“He could just talk to me! I’m his girlfriend, for Merlin’s sake!”

 

Hermione again scowled at Ron.

 

“What?” he asked again.

 

“Why did you have to bring this up now? Especially in front of Ginny!”

 

“Sorry, Ginny. It was just an idea.”

 

“See? It was just a stupid idea of your annoying older brother.”

 

The other girl didn’t look convinced, and stared at the ground, brow furrowed.

 

“Okay. I’m going to bed, I’m tired,” she said, and turned abruptly to trudge back to bed. 

 

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Ron. “We can deal with that later. But now, are you going to apologize to me for cutting me off, too?”

 

Ron nodded, bending down to give his girlfriend a long, drawn out kiss.

 

Hermione nodded when they broke apart. “Forgiven,” she said, and ended up going to bed with a little smile on her lips.

 

…

 

Ron woke to find Harry out of bed and staring out the open window again.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry didn’t reply, just shook his head and turned back to the window. Ron sighed and hoisted himself over the side of his bed. As he slid on his robes, Ron wondered if his far-fetched hypothesis last night was correct.

 

“Seamus,” Ron whispered. The other boy paused, looking over his shoulder.

 

“Let’s go to the common room,” Ron suggested, and Seamus nodded, glancing at Harry warily and following Ron downstairs.

 

“What’s the problem, mate?”

 

“I think you know.”

 

“Harry?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And ye think _I_ know what’s going on?”

 

“Yeah,” Ron said again. “I think you might. Can I ask a question?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“How did you…I dunno—figure it out?”

 

“Well, I realized that Dean felt the same way that I felt about him, and so I guess…I guess it just started coming together.”

 

“I’ve been trying to talk to him but he never even talks to me anymore.” Ron put his head in his hands. “I just want him to know that he isn’t alone. He has, y’know… _friends_ to help him with whatever he’s going through. I mean, this is our 8th and last year of Hogwarts. Why can’t he just enjoy it and forget about everything for once?”

 

“It’s not that easy to forget your sexuality, Ron. Also… it could be that he has a crush on a boy but the boy is straight, or doesn’t have the same feelings for him, or both.”

 

“I realize it’s not easy, but why can’t he just open up and talk to me?” Ron asked.

 

“When I realized I had feelings for Dean, I never told him because he was dating Ginny at the time and I didn’t know if he felt the same way about me. Even if he had the same feelings for me, I didn’t want to hurt her. If Harry is actually gay, maybe he wouldn’t tell you or Hermione or anyone because he didn’t want to hurt Ginny.”

 

Ron nodded. “Seamus?”

 

‘Yeah?” Seamus answered.

 

“Do you think,” Ron began hesitantly.

 

“Spit it out, Ron.”

 

“Do you think maybe Harry could have a crush on, I don’t know, me?”

 

An awkward silence stretched between them.

 

“What would make ye say that?” Seamus finally asked.

 

“Well,” Ron began, “You have feelings for your best friend, who used to date a girl to get over you, and didn’t want to tell him because you thought it would hurt him and the girl. I mean, this is basically the same situation. You pushed everyone away, the same way as Harry’s doing now. He’s dating a girl possibly to get over his crush, and maybe he won’t tell me because it would hurt me _and_ Ginny! It all makes sense! And even if Harry doesn’t have a crush on me, it still makes sense that he’s gay!”

 

Ron paused to take a breath.

 

“Almost,” Seamus said.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“It almost makes sense, except yer missin’ one very important thing.”

 

“What? What am I missing?” Ron asked.

 

“What if ye came up with all this and it’s not true? I hate to burst yer bubble, but… what if Harry’s not gay?”

 

“Well, then I’ll just _ask_ him. If Harry isn’t, that’s fine. But if he is, well…”

 

“You don’t know what you’ll do,” Seamus finished for Ron.

 

“Yeah. I want Harry to be happy, but I want to be happy as well. It’s not like I’ll break up with Hermione for him, because I’m _straight_ , obviously, and I love her.”

 

“Whoa, hold on there! Breaking up with Hermione? What the hell are ye on about? And what’s all this about ‘Oh, I’m straight, and me mate’s gay, so obviously he’s got a big fat crush on me?’ I get where yer comin’  
from, but yer blowin’ this out of proportion here. Jest calm yerself. Ask him, and support him, no matter who he turns out t’ be.” Seamus passed a hand over his eyes. “Mother Mary, ye straight boys are weird.” 

 

Ron was taken aback. “Sorry, mate. Didn’t mean to… ruffle any feathers there.”

 

“No problem. But don’t assume anything, alright? It’s always better to know something than to assume.” Seamus clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

 

Seamus left, and Ron gulped, suddenly extremely intimidated by the task set out for him.


	2. Valentine's Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's alone and mopey on Valentine's Day.

It happened on Valentine’s Day. 

 

Draco stared out of the open window by his bed in the Slytherin boy’s 8th year dormitory. He felt lonely, since Pansy and Blaise were out at Hogsmeade. It wasn’t like Draco to feel lonely, because he usually was content with his small circle, even with Crabbe and Goyle missing from it. But he had been feeling a little… off lately, and Draco couldn’t seem to grasp the reason why. Whenever his friends tried to talk to him, he pushed them away. Even Pansy, his closest friend, wasn’t enough for him anymore. The two had ended their brief fling after the War, when they realized they were better off as friends. Draco hadn’t really dated anyone since. Of course, he’d had some crushes on girls and boys alike, but nothing happened, apart from some hurried snogging in broom closets with a handsome Ravenclaw bloke who was still with his girlfriend. 

 

So he was alone on Valentine’s Day. And for some reason, it was really bothering him.

 

Draco had nothing better to do, so he got up and left the dormitory to go walk around in the halls for a bit. He was secretly delighted for a distraction in the form of Harry Potter, walking down the corridor in the opposite direction.

 

“What are doing here, Potter?” Draco said, rather spitefully. “Shouldn’t you be out in Hogsmeade with your little blood traitor girlfriend?”

 

“Shut up, Malfoy. I’m not in the mood.”

 

“What’s the matter, Potter? Sad that your mudblood mummy isn’t here to cuddle with you and make you feel better?”

 

“I said, shut up!”

 

“Make me,” Draco said with a glint in his eyes. He loved this, loved provoking Potter till he got that angry flush creeping up his neck. And Potter did not disappoint.

 

Potter’s jaw worked furiously and Draco saw his hands clench under the sleeves of his robes. 

 

“You asked for it, Malfoy.”

 

The two drew their wands, circling each other in a synchronized dance. Draco swallowed, gripping his wand tighter. Potter’s eyes were flashing, black pupil steadily swallowing the bright green. For the first time, Draco cursed himself for starting the fight. Since the war, Potter was different. And who knew what kind of new magic he had up his sleeve? He _had_ killed the Dark Lord, after all.

 

Draco knew what he had to do. 

 

He sheathed his wand, hands slowly raising to his head. Potter’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and he stepped a bit closer, trying to figure out why the other boy had surrendered so quickly.

 

“Hey… er, I’m—sorry,” Draco said, his proud, pureblood mindset making him cringe at the submissive words coming out of his mouth, but knowing that this battle couldn’t be won. “I have to go. Stuff to do.”

 

Complete lie, of course, but Draco had to get away from Potter as soon as possible. Something just wasn’t… right about this whole situation. Potter didn’t react, but just kept staring him. Draco backed away slowly and right when he was out of sight of his nemesis, he started sprinting as fast as he could back to the common room.

 

Harry shook his head in bewilderment, but didn’t move. He stayed in the corridor, wand still raised, and long after Draco left, he realized he was still staring into space where the Slytherin used to be. 

 

It happened on Valentine’s Day.

 

…

 

“Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy, wake up at once!”

 

Draco lifted his head groggily and looked around. He suddenly remembered the morning’s events, where he had surrendered to Potter and had come back to the common room, falling asleep on a comfortable armchair.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, I believe this is the part where you snap to it and realize an authority figure is trying to get your attention.”

 

Draco rubbed his eyes, trying to rouse himself. “I’m sorry, sir. I was just trying to get some sleep before everybody came back from Hogsmeade.” 

 

The other looked surprised. “Why, I thought you would have been there too, instead of being all stuck here alone, with no good company whatsoever.”

 

“I think that you know me better than that, sir.”

 

“Maybe not. Tell me, why are you here, instead of at Hogsmeade?”

 

“Well…” Draco began. Then he decided against it. “I’m not one to tell others what my motivations are. Sir.”

 

Slughorn wasn’t convinced, but he nodded and said, “I will see you in Potions, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Draco sighed after the professor left. Slughorn still didn’t trust him, along with most of the other teachers. He supposed they had good reason not to, as the Dark Mark was tattooed on his arm. But he was _trying_ , wasn’t he? Not in a sickly sweet, weepy display of emotions, as the stupid Gryffindors all seemed to expect from him. Just the thought of a public apology made him sick. 

 

Draco needed to be a Slytherin. He was known to have a mask on, a mask that trapped all emotions and never let anyone else know what he was thinking. Draco swore that he would never take the mask off, not even for a second. Even if nobody trusted him because of it.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Pansy burst in, Blaise right behind her.

 

“Oh, Draco! Blaise and I just got back from Hogsmeade, you wouldn’t believe the amazing new product Zonko’s has, it was… Draco, are you all right?”

 

The mask was faltering, but Draco quickly put it back on, cursing himself for being so careless.

 

“Er, yeah I’m completely fine. Just a little tired. Now what were you saying about Zonko’s?” 

 

Draco tuned Pansy out as she stared talking again. She snapped his fingers in front of him, then gave him a huff and a pouty face when he didn’t reply. Blaise gave a small shrug before going up to his dormitory. A man of few words to begin with, Blaise had talked even less since the war ended. Pansy tried once again to get his attention.

 

“Hey did you hear that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are going out?” She gave a sniff. “That won’t last. Lavender Brown’s a tart.”

 

Still no reply.

 

Pansy gave up, heading up to the girl’s 8th year dormitory. Meanwhile, Draco was struggling to keep his face expressionless.

 

“Just for a few minutes,” the boy said out loud as he walked toward the boy’s bathroom near an empty corridor outside the dungeons. “It wouldn’t hurt for a few minutes.”

 

As soon as he got into the bathroom, Draco rushed to a mirror. His pale, tired features stared back at him as he was abruptly reminded of 6th year. This bathroom had been his haven, a place where he could show his feelings, let down the barrier. Draco let out a sob, trying to banish the disastrous memories of 6th year, how badly he’d failed, from his mind. 

 

God, he was a _joke_. His swagger, his sneer… everyone saw through them now. He was nobody. A washed-up bully, a cowardly snake who’d betrayed everyone, no matter what side they were on. As tears rolled down his cheeks, Draco pressed his shaking hands to his chest, hating the sounds coming out of him. _Pathetic_.

 

As he braced himself against the sink with both hands, he heard a small noise behind him and he whirled around to see Potter staring at him with wide eyes. God, this was 6th year all over again, wasn’t it? But Draco had no wish to have a bloody washroom altercation again, and immediately ran to the doorway. Before he could flee, Potter had already reached it. The Gryffindor boy paused, looking over his shoulder. Draco cursed the scrap of pity he could see in Potter’s eyes. 

 

After Potter left, Draco sank to the ground, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. He took deep breaths, trying to regain his dignity. He was _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ , goddammit. Smart, cunning, ambitious, cruel. He was a snake, he was a dragon in the night. And he wouldn’t let a minor distraction like _Potter_ get in the way of redeeming himself.

 

It was still Valentine’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos and comments if you liked it!


	3. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron have a row, leaving it to Seamus and Hermione to fix it.

Fate worked in strange ways.

 

Sometimes for the good, sometimes the bad. In Harry Potter’s case, destiny usually fucked him over. His whole life had been so _insanely_ depressing that he sometimes thought it had all been a colossal joke. And after all the death, destruction, and chaos he’d survived, _this_ bloody year was the first he’d really started to question who he was, on a more primal level rather than intellectual. 

God. 

 

Out of all the thinking Harry had been doing lately, he’d only come to one clear conclusion: fate could go fuck itself.

 

Bloody _fate_ had decided that Harry Potter had to be the unlucky fellow to catch Draco Malfoy bawling in the loo. Fate had thought, _oh, wouldn’t it be a right laugh to screw Harry Potter over even more?_ And, Merlin, fate decided it had to be this moment where Ron asked him _the_ question, the question that Harry had forced to the back of his mind because whenever he thought about it, he felt queasy and sweaty and _wrong_.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Hey, Ron.”

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Well, mate, Seamus and I were talking recently about your, er, recent behavior, and well…”

 

“Spit it out,” Harry mumbled.

 

“Harry, is it possible, erm…”

 

“Ron, just spit it out!”

 

“Harry, are you gay?” Ron blurted out, and immediately tensed.

 

Shit. There it was.

 

Harry’s breath came faster and he had to swallow hard to quell the churning of his stomach.

 

“Why?” he managed to croak under extreme duress.

 

“Er, well, as I said. Seamus and I have been talking, and he told me what he was doing and how he was acting while realizing he was gay, and how Dean talked to him and was right, and so, er, I thought I could talk  
to you…”

 

“Ron.” Harry put a slightly trembling hand over his face. “Ron, goddammit. What the—Why the hell would you ask me that?” he suddenly exploded. “I’m dating your sister! God, it’s bad enough that I have to see articles on my love life in the fucking _Daily Prophet_ , now my best mate’s in on the speculation? I thought you were above that, I thought you didn’t _care_ \--”

 

“Harry—”

 

Harry didn’t appear to hear him.

 

“And on top of that,” Harry continued, “You had to dump this on my shoulders right after one of the worst years of my whole life, and that’s saying something, and you keep pushing, and pushing, and _pushing_ … It’s like you don’t even understand me anymore. I just want to be left alone, okay? That’s what I want!”

 

Ron stared at him, shocked, then a tight, hurt expression filled his freckled face.

 

“You’re putting _me_ at blame for this? You, the one who’s always shutting us out, never _allows_ us talk to you! Maybe we _aren’t_ mates, then, because real friends actually talk to each other about their problems! God, I can’t believe _I’m_ trying to get you to open up. This is some serious Hermione-level shit right here.”

 

“What if I don’t want to talk to you about them?” Harry said. “I’m—I’m not the same person as I was before the war, and you know it.”

 

Ron sighed. “I know,” he replied. “You aren’t the same. But as I said before, Hermione and I are here for you, as well as many others, and we would like to help in any way we can.”

 

“Yeah, I know that, but at the same time, can’t you just trust me to make choices on my own before coming to you guys for everything?”

 

“Fine,” Ron said. “You know where to find us if you change your mind.”

 

“Fine!”

 

Ron left his friend gripping on to the edge of normalcy, and although Ron couldn’t see it, tears were welling in the other boy’s eyes.

 

…

 

“I guess it didn’t go too well then?” Seamus asked as he looked at Ron’s hurt face as he stormed out of the dormitory.

 

“You think?” Ron said sarcastically as he trudged down the stairs. “I did find out a few things though, so it wasn’t a total waste.”

 

“What did ye find out?”

 

“Oh, just that Harry may actually, in fact, be _gay_ which will break my sister’s heart, we aren’t really mates anymore, and that Harry is the most stubborn person living on this planet.”

 

“Wait, what do ye mean about ye and Harry not bein’ mates anymore?”

 

“That’s what he said. Harry said that he didn’t think that we were mates anymore, so… I guess we aren’t.”

 

“So that’s what ye do,” Seamus said with a shocked look on his face. “Ye just give up on your best friend that has been for the past, I dunno, eight years? Just because he’s being an arse?”

 

“Well, I don’t know…” Ron said uneasily.

 

“Exactly. You don’t. So I’ll go up there and find out for you.”

 

“Okay, whatever.”

 

“It sounds like you don’t really care,” Seamus said, shaking his head about to go upstairs.

 

“How could you say that? Of course I care, mate. It’s just that I’m not good at these kinds of things, that’s all.”

 

But Seamus had already left the room.

 

…

 

Harry paced the dormitory. He knew what was coming. Step one, someone else would come to him, step two, have a big argument about something, then step three, leave and make Harry feel guilty and apologize.

 

Seamus suddenly stormed in. Step one complete.

 

“Go away, whoever it is,” Harry called out. “I’m not in the mood for a big, sappy, speech at the moment.”

 

“No, I won’t,” Seamus replied. “And no one else is going to go away when ye ask, either.”

 

“Why can’t people see that I want to be alone right now?”

 

“Mate, ye’ve wanted to be alone every minute of the day for, I don’t even know how long! Merlin’s beard, ye haven’t even written to Ron’s mum like ye do at the beginning of term every year! She has been really  
worried about ye, and Ron’s been trying to tell her that ye’re all right, but she doesn’t even believe him!” Seamus’s gaze softened. “Really Harry, if ye’re gay, just come out and say it. No one will judge ye, and we’ll all support ye in any way possible.”

 

Seamus looked at Harry, but Harry glared down at the bedspread, his fingers toying with a stray thread.

 

“Fine,” Harry muttered quietly. “I _might_ be questioning myself a bit. A bit. There’s no need to get all,” he gestured to Seamus’s suddenly excited face, “like that.”

 

“Harry, mate, that’s no reason to shut us all out. We can help, Dean especially, since he gets what it’s like to break down all the internalized homophobia.”

 

“Why does everyone say that? ‘Oi, Harry, you look like you’re going through a tough time. Let me help you and we can work this out together.’” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. “I need some time to work out my thoughts and _then_ I’ll ask for your fucking help.”

 

Seamus shook his head, glancing up to the ceiling as if imploring Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, the original Hogwarts gays, to suddenly descend from the heavens and solve his problems for him.

 

“Alright,” Seamus said, still shaking his head. “I can’t try to convince ye any more than I already have. Good luck with it all.” He clapped Harry on the shoulder, rolling his eyes, and exited the dorm. Step two complete.

 

Harry pulled the covers over himself and went to sleep. It had been quite too much to deal with in one day.

 

…

 

Hermione pulled off the covers and got out of bed. “Yes, it’s finally Monday,” she said aloud, stretching and starting to get dressed.

 

“Hermione, only you would be excited for classes and weekdays,” came a muffled groan from another bed.

 

“Well, Lavender, today is the day where Professor Flitwick _promised_ he’d teach us Protean Charms,” she replied quickly. “Even though I’ve already learned them, it’ll be utterly _fascinating_ to properly understand the theory.”

 

“Of course it will,” Lavender muttered.

 

Hermione ignored the comment and finished getting dressed.

 

“See you later,” she called as she hurried out of the room to catch up with her boyfriend in the common room.

 

“Hey Ron,” Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

 

“Hey,” he replied, enthusiastically responding.

 

“How’s Harry?”

 

Ron grimaced. “Not the best. We’re kind of not friends anymore.”

 

“What?”

 

Ron told his girlfriend about their heated row.

 

“Oh my goodness, that’s terrible! I can’t believe he’s being so _dense_. I’ll just go up there and talk to him right now.”

 

“No, don’t, that won’t do any good. Seamus already tried, and see what happened?”

 

“I’m sorry, Ron, but Harry’s behavior is becoming unacceptable! You have to learn not to give up on a challenging thing!”

 

“This isn’t ‘challenging’, Hermione, it’s a fight that will probably blow over soon.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I don’t but I can assume…”

 

“Ronald, just because you can assume doesn’t mean it’s true! I mean, come on! Your best friend is struggling with his sexuality and you do nothing to help him, because he was in a bad mood and he said  
something crazy?”

 

“’Mione…”

 

Hermione’s gaze softened. “I’m sorry I snapped, Ron. I know you care about Harry as much as I do but you don’t know how to handle the situation. Am I wrong?”

 

“Nope, you’re absolutely correct. I’m just not good at these kinds of things. That’s why I have you.”

 

Hermione smiled while standing up on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend.

 

“I love being correct.”

 

“And I love kissing you,” Ron said leaning down for another. “Thank you for being my girlfriend.”

 

Hermione frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“Just that… I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Hermione smiled again. “Well then, thank you for being my boyfriend.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Ron said with a smirk.

 

She sighed happily. God, she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me while to update, hope you like it, please leave some kudos! :]


	4. Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have an encounter in the hallway; Harry figures something out.

The 8th years had a free period the next morning, which Harry chose to spend traversing the grounds in search of some rare solitude. As he loitered outside of the Transfiguration classroom, Harry heard a noise a little bit down the corridor. He closed his eyes, knowing exactly who it was, and sighed. 

 

Why does the person you try to avoid always keep showing up?

 

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

 

The Slytherin rounded the corner and stretched his grey eyes wide innocently. “What, can’t a person enjoy a little stroll once in a while?”

 

“You’re not the kind of person I would imagine on a walk.”

 

“Well, I surprised you.”

 

“I hate surprises.”

 

Draco leaned against the wall. “Sorry to hear that,” he said, smirking. “Because I’m going to surprise you again.”

 

“How?” Harry said with an unpleasant fluttery feeling in his stomach.

 

“I…” Draco trailed off, looking at Harry in an odd way.

 

“What is it, Malfoy?” Harry asked, wary of the gleam in the boy’s eyes.

 

“It’s just… nothing.”

 

“Er, ok,” Harry said uncertainly, a questioning look in his eyes. “Malfoy, what’s going on?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Y’know. Showing up odd places, acting… weird, and cagey, trailing off at the ends of sentences, not saying what you really mean. It’s—it’s reminding me of 6th year.”

 

Draco swallowed thickly. “Sounds like you actually care about me.”

 

A flush started to creep up Harry’s neck. “No, it’s just that…”

 

“So you don’t care about me, then?”

 

“Not that either, it’s like… I don’t have enough _energy_ in me to hate anyone anymore. I’m done with this petty rivalry between the two of us. I don’t care about you, and I don’t _not_ care  
about you, if you know what I mean.”

 

Draco nodded slowly. “Well, okay. There are three options. First, we continue along this unproductive, and frankly quite boring road of dancing furtively around each other. Second, we revert back to hating each other, which in my opinion is a waste of time and might very well end up with one of us killing the other. And then the third option, which is us becoming… friends. I vote three.” 

 

“Oh, right. Er, I don’t think they’re good ideas.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“I mean really. We couldn’t kill each other, and it’s impossible for us to become friends.”

 

“Couldn’t, in what way?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You just said that we couldn’t kill each other. Did you mean it as in we couldn’t because it’s not good to do it? Or we just couldn’t bring ourselves to?”

 

“Er,”

 

Draco cut him off. “And you said it was impossible for us to become friends. Well, nothing’s impossible,” he said with a glint in his eye.

 

“I never meant it that way, but Draco, I--” Harry began, then stopped and shook his head, much like a punch-drunk kneazle. He had never said Malfoy’s first name before. It felt… odd, and a new voice in his head  
whispered, _danger_ …

 

“Wow, Potter. You just competed the first step in beginning a new friendship. Learning the other’s name.”

 

“I never said that we were beginning a new friendship. And I didn’t mean to say… you know what, it just kind of--”

 

“Slipped out?”

 

“Exactly,” Harry said, nodding. “But don’t count on it happening again.”

 

“Oh, I won’t,” Draco said seriously, crossing his fingers behind his back again.

 

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be,” Harry said, turning and walking toward the only way that wasn’t blocked by D-Malfoy.

 

Damn. He was getting in Harry’s head now. He really didn’t need that, especially with his NEWTS coming up.

 

Harry silently cursed himself, remembering that he’d forgotten to study. Hermione would certainly tell him off when he got back to the common room.

 

…

 

Immediately when Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, Hermione pounced on him and said, “Where have you been? We should’ve been studying hours ago!”

 

“Sorry, Hermione. I just had a big of a run-in with Malfoy, that’s all. And I didn’t think that I was gone for hours,” Harry protested.

 

“Well, it wasn’t hours, it was more like minutes, but still! You could have _died_ and we wouldn’t have known-”

 

“Hermione,” Harry interrupted, “That’s just exaggerating. You know I wouldn’t get killed that easily, plus I have my wand. So I think I’m good.”

 

Hermione didn’t look convinced.

 

“Harry, I know that the You-Know-Who stuff is over, but you never know, someone out there could be still plotting to kill you. And I’m so paranoid and worried, with you being in a row with Ron, and I’m in the  
middle of it, and-”

 

Harry cut her off again. “I just hate that everybody keeps worrying about me all the time! I can take care of myself! I’m of age, I’m eighteen, so why does everybody still treat me like a kid?”

 

Hermione sighed. “I’m sorry that everybody is still treating you like a child, but it’s sort of because you never open up about your feelings. So do you want to deal with them yourself, or do you want others to help and support you no matter what you decide?” Hermione shrugged. “It’s your decision, either way.”

 

And with that, Hermione left the common room, leaving Harry to sit alone with his thoughts. He sighed.

 

…

 

Harry had made a decision. He muttered the password to the Fat Lady [Obliviate], and entered the portrait hole. Before the door closed, however, Harry paused and looked behind him. He thought he heard a small noise, so Harry was about to step forward to check it out of instinct, but stopped when he heard the Fat Lady say, “Well, are you going to wait here all day?” Harry shook his head, thinking it was just his imagination and turned and went into the common room, the door shutting firmly behind him.

 

Later, he would learn to always trust his instincts.

 

…

 

A few hours later

 

“Ginny, wake up! It’s time to go to Hagrid’s,” Hermione said as she shook her friend awake.

 

“Wuh…?”

 

“Ginny, remember yesterday you said that you, Ron and I should go to Hagrid’s to talk about Harry.”

 

“Oh, right. Er, I don’t really want to go anymore.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Well, I don’t know, it’s just a sore subject, and um, I don’t know…”

 

“Ginny come on. You like Hagrid. He’s our friend.”

 

“It’s not because of Hagrid.”

 

“Is it because of Ron and the fight last night?”

 

“No, it’s not Ron.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“I can’t say.”

 

“Come on Ginny, you can tell me anything. You know that!”

 

“Really Hermione, it’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I really don’t want… I don’t understand!” Ginny suddenly cried out. “Like I do, but it’s the second time, and well, I hate this happening!”

 

“Ginny, what do you mean by that? What happened?”

 

“Harry broke up with me!” Ginny burst out, tears streaming down her face. “He said he was sorry but he needed to do this because he didn’t like me that way anymore, he liked guys! Someone broke my heart yet  
again because they were gay, just like Dean did!”

 

“Oh my goodness, Ginny, I’m so sorry,” Hermione said. “We don’t have to go to Hagrid’s if you don’t want to.”

 

“Yeah, I really don’t want to go,” Ginny said, sniffling.

 

“I am really sorry. I wish you didn’t have to go through this, especially a second time.”

 

“Thanks Hermione. I knew I could trust you.”

 

“You always can, Ginny. I will always be your friend.”

 

Ginny smiled while she wiped the drying tears off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, hopefully I can get another chapter up sometime soon, I really wont have time until August, but I'll try my best.


	5. NEWTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students take their NEWTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, I have a lot more time now, hopefully I can get a new chapter up sometime in the next two weeks.

A Few Hours Earlier

As Harry entered the common room, he felt his mind racing. After his last conversation with Draco, he realized who he was and where he lay. Harry made the decision and it broke his heart, but he intended to do it.

“Er, Lavender?”

“Yeah?” The girl looked up from the book she was reading.

“Can you do me a favor and bring Ginny down here?”

“Uh, sure.” Lavender’s eyes narrowed in curiosity, but thankfully, she didn’t ask any questions.

A few minutes later Ginny came down looking very uneasy. “What?” she asked, not unkindly, but rather sharply.

“Can we go somewhere private?” Harry asked.

She nodded, leading him out of the common room and into an empty corridor.

“So what is it?” Ginny asked again.

“Well Ginny, er, you know I love you…” Ginny nodded slowly. “But not in that way anymore,” Harry finished.

Ginny inhaled sharply. “What do you mean?”

“Erm, Ginny, well, um, I like you, you know that… but just as a friend. I guess.”

“Is it another girl?”

“Er, well, the thing is…”

“It’s another guy, isn’t it,” Ginny said softly.

“No!” Harry said quickly. “I mean, I don’t like a certain guy, but that’s not the point. The point is, I like _all_ guys in general.”

Ginny swallowed hard, and she was afraid for a moment that Harry would have heard her heart break, and he knew it wasn’t the first time it had happened.

“I’m really sorry, Ginny,” Harry said, his voice suddenly soft.

“I know.” Her voice shook. “And I know it’s not your fault. It’s just…” Ginny trailed off, waiting for Harry to speak. But instead of speaking he kissed her lightly on the cheek and breathed in her ear, “I am really sorry. You have to know that.”

“I know,” Ginny whispered, a single tear running down her cheek.

…

Draco relaxed in the Slytherin common room and started to do his Herbology homework. So much had happened that week that it was hard to keep up with his schoolwork at the same time.

Suddenly Pansy burst in, evidently in tears but trying to hide them by covering her hands over her face. Draco jumped up.

“Whoa, Pansy, what’s wrong?”

“It’s my father,” she said, removing her hands from her face, sniffing. “I just got an owl from my mum.”

“What’s happened to him?”

“H-he’s dying,” the girl said hesitantly, not sure if she should be telling someone this. “He got very sick recently, and he’s not getting any better. They moved him into St. Mungo’s a few days ago.”

Draco stood there awkwardly, not sure if he should hug her or try to comfort her another way.

“Er, I’m very sorry about that, Pansy. But, I though you er, hated him.”

It was the wrong thing to say.

“How could you say that?” Pansy exclaimed, looking very shocked. “I mean, I used to, we fought all the time, I did hate him, but when he’s actually about to die we forget all those things! When your father’s about to die, you’ll see what I mean!”

Draco was very shocked. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t know,” he apologized, then grimaced, noticing his mistake. Pansy’s lips slowly turned into a smile.

“Apologizing? I don’t think I have ever heard you do that in my entire life. I thought Malfoys never apologized.”

“We don’t,” Draco said somewhat lamely. “It just sort of-- slipped out. But don’t tell anyone,” he added quickly.

Pansy’s eyes widened in mock innocence. “Why would I? Of course not! I would never want to get payback for someone hurting my feelings.”

Draco frowned. “Something tells me you’ll tell anyone who will listen.”

Pansy smiled mischievously through her drying tears.

…

“Honestly! I’m trying to get to class, but I’ll be late with you blocking the hallway,” Hermione said, annoyed but a little amused.

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown pulled apart, started by Hermione’s loud tone.

“Yeah, get a room!” a person called out. The crowd around them snickered. Hermione glared in their direction.

“Sorry, Hermione,” Lavender said.

“Yeah, sorry,” Parvati repeated.

Hermione softened. “No, I’m the one that should be apologizing. I could’ve walked around,” She smirked. “You can go back to what you were doing, but please let me pass first. And don’t be late to class,” she added as the couple nodded.

They did both things.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked away. _She_ had to get to class or she would be late.

Her next class was double Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, and she got paired with Catherine Smith, who was nice but a little shy.

“I love Transfiguration,” Hermione said to start a conversation while they orally vanished food [everyone was disappointed that they had to vanish that]. “Don’t you?”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

Hermione frowned and tried again, when the other gave no further words. “What’s your favorite subject?”

“Herbology,” Catherine simply said as a sandwich from her pile faded a little but didn’t vanish completely.

“Oh, that’s nice.”

“Evanesco,” Hermione said in her head, and with a little pop, all her food vanished.

“Very good, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor for vanishing all your food at once,” Professor McGonagall said from across the room.

Hermione congratulated herself inwardly and cleaned her supplies up, feeling sorry for Catherine, who was still struggling. But she couldn’t do anything about it, as they were practicing for their NEWTS.

As she left the class, she looked back and saw that Catherine did manage to vanish all the food, just not all at once. Professor McGonagall gave her five points.

…

“It is time,” the Headmistress said as she passes out parchment. “I hope you have all studied well over the months for these NEWTS, so good luck, because you will need it.”

As Professor McGonagall finished speaking, Ron swallowed hard. He was nervous and expecting to fail everything, so he didn’t get his hopes to high and was disappointed when he did fail.

“Okay,” he said to himself as he looked at Hermione for reassurance. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. God, he loved that smile. It always made him feel better.

“Focus,” he said as he looked at the first question on the test.

1\. What is the spell to turn an animal into a water goblet?

“Well, that’s easy,” Ron thought as he wrote down the answer, _Vera Verto_. “Brings back memories from first year.”

2\. What does it take for Wizards and Witches to become Animagi?

Ron wrote: “ _Skill, practice, and patience_.”

3\. Can a werewolf become an Animagus?

 _Yes. If one was an Animagus but was bitten in human form, they could still change back into their Animagus form_.

This went on for a few hours.

…

Hermione hurried down the hall to her next NEWT test, Ancient Runes. She felt like she was prepared, although there were a few week spots in her memory, like the numbers two and eight.

“Okay,” she said to herself as she entered the classroom. The lights were dimmed for effect, and everyone was sitting as far away from each other as possible as per Professor Bathsheda Babbling instructions,  
probably to keep people from cheating.

As she sat down in a far corner, the Professor said, “Welcome, all of you. I hope you prepared for your NEWTS, because it won’t be easy. Good luck!”

Suddenly parchment appeared in front of all the students with questions on them.

“Focus,” she said to herself as she looked at the parchment.

1\. List all the numbers from zero to nine.

“Damnit,” Hermione thought as she began trying to remember them. “Demiguise, Unicorn, er, um…” She couldn’t remember number two! Was it Grapcorn? Or maybe it was Grachorn. Or maybe… Hermione racked  
her brain to try and find the word, because she knew it was similar to those. She smiled and wrote down the answers to the rest of the question, glad she’d remembered.

“ _Demiguise, Unicorn, Graphorn, Runespoor, Fwooper, Quintaped, Salamander, Unknown, Acromantula, Hydra are the numbers from zero to nine._ ”

2\. What is the difference between the words Ehwaz, and Eihwaz?

“Ha,” Hermione thought as she wrote the correct answers down. “This is easy this time.”

“ _The difference between the words Ehwaz and Eihwaz is that Ehwaz means ‘Partnership’, while Eihwaz means ‘Defense_ ’.”

3\. What is a Graphorn known for?

“ _A Graphorn is known for the creature’s ‘dual horns’_.”

This went on for a few hours.

…

“Harry!” The boy turned around at the sound of his name and saw Hermione and Ron running up to him.

“How were all your exams?” Hermione said in a hurry. “Ron said they were really easy, and I agree. Although I didn’t have all the same ones as you, I thought the ones we shared were pretty easy.”

As Hermione paused for breath, Harry looked to his other friend, who shrugged and said, “It wasn’t that easy, but it did take less time than the previous years. I probably got a few wrong.”

Harry finally spoke. “It wasn’t that easy for me. I kept getting distracted.”

“Oh Harry, I’m sure you did fine.” Hermione said. “But you have one more, don’t you? Defense Against the Dark Arts?”

“Yeah,” Ron said. “You should be great.”

Harry appreciated them for trying to make him feel better, but it just wasn’t enough. Not for the first time, he felt a strong yearning for his parents, just to tell them about everything that troubled him.

When the conversation ended, Harry headed his last exam, Defense against the Dark Arts. Ron was right. He should be great at this, but he might get distracted by thinking about who he was again.

As the Professor passed out the exams, he said, “Remember, no cheating! Hopefully you’ve studied and are well prepared, because if you aren’t, well, good luck!”

‘Okay,” he said to himself as he looked at the exam. “Just focus on the question and you won’t get distracted.”

1\. What creature shows you your greatest fear?

“That’s easy,” Harry said to himself as he wrote down the word ‘ _Boggart_ ’.

2\. What spell repels a Lethifold?

“Um,” Harry liked boys. “It’s Reducto, right?”

Harry liked blond hair.

“No, it’s Protego, I think.”

Harry liked boys with blond hair.

“Should I just pick one at random, or…?”

Harry didn’t like brunettes as much as blonds.

“I’m going to pick one at random. I’m going to pick Protego.”

“ _Protego_ ,” he wrote.

Harry liked pale bodies and soft lips.

3\. What Dark creature has brittle fingers, so to escape you must break its grasp?

“ _A Grindylow_ ,” he wrote.

Harry liked boys.

This went on for a few hours.

…

When Harry finished his last exam and got back to his dormitory, he fell asleep before even hitting the pillow. There was sometimes just too much to handle in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some comments and kudos if you liked it. ;]


	6. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine Smith had told her.  
> Catherine had heard it from Dennis Creevey.  
> Dennis had heard it from Lavender Brown telling Parvati Patil.  
> Catherine Smith had told her.  
> She hadn’t known that girl was such a gossip.  
> Not that Hermione cared who Harry liked.  
> She didn’t.  
> Not really.  
> Something, she knew, something big was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter was a bit confusing to write, but I hope you like the build up anyway.

Two days later

 

Catherine Smith had told her.

 

Catherine had heard it from Dennis Creevey.

 

Dennis had heard it from Lavender Brown telling Parvati Patil.

 

Catherine Smith had told her.

 

She hadn’t known that girl was such a gossip.

 

Not that Hermione cared who Harry liked.

 

She didn’t.

 

Not really.

 

Something, she knew, something big was about to happen.

 

…

 

“This is stupid.”

 

“I know,” Pansy replied.

 

“I don’t care what people think.”

 

“You never have before.”

 

“You realize it started with you.”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“I’m mad at H-Potter.”

 

“I thought you didn’t care what people thought about you.”

 

“I _don’t_. It’s just—these rumors, people are getting the wrong idea. They could really turn into something.”

 

“Possibly.”

 

“Potter didn’t need to defend me. I don’t need defending.”

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“Annoying rumors.”

 

“Yes, they’re very stupid.”

 

“This is stupid,” Draco said.

 

“I know,” Pansy replied.

 

…

 

Two days earlier

 

Pansy Parkinson’s mask had slipped. Not in front of everyone, for which she was thankful, but just in front of Draco and Blaise, the two who knew her best.

 

One afternoon when Pansy was sobbing and Draco was comforting her, she said, “He’s not getting any better.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered softly.

 

“I know.”

 

“I wish I could do something,” he said.

 

“I know,” she softly repeated.

 

They held each other’s gazes for a few seconds, then all of a sudden, Pansy leaned forward slightly and gave Draco a quiet kiss, touching his lips softly. Draco immediately leaned back. Pansy ducked down and  
started muttering, “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I know you only like boys.”

 

“Blaise,” Draco croaked out.

 

Pansy suddenly put her hands over her mouth. “Oh, Merlin! Blaise! I completely forgot! He knows I would never—he can’t trust me now…”

 

“Pansy,” Draco interrupted, firmly. “Blaise trusts you. He knows you love him. You know you’ll have to tell him, though.”

 

“I know, I’ll have to. But what if he breaks up with me! That can’t happen, it can’t! And I am so sorry I kissed you, I shouldn’t have.”

 

“It’s ok,” Draco said. “That was unexpected, but it’s alright.”

 

Pansy lifted her head up. “So that means it wasn’t terrible?”

 

Pansy Parkinson, still vain in the face of crisis.

 

Draco titled his head to the side. “It wasn’t the worst thing in the world,” he said.

 

Pansy gave a small smile.

 

“Did it help you feel better?” Draco asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then it was worth it.”

 

Draco Malfoy’s mask was slipping.

 

…

 

“Hey Harry!” Harry turned around as Lavender ran up to him.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I just heard,” Lavender giggled and lowered her voice. “I heard that Draco Malfoy’s _gay_.”

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed and his heart started thumping. “How do you know that’s even true?”

 

Lavender smiled. “She told me herself.”

 

“Who?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lavender replied, “Parkinson, you dope.”

 

“Since when have you guys been talking?”

 

She waved the question off. “But can you believe it?”

 

“Believe what?”

 

“Malfoy’s one of us now!”

 

“Maybe Parkinson is making this up. You shouldn’t go spreading around rumors that probably aren’t true,” Harry said.

 

Lavender’s smile became even wider. “Are you _covering_ for him?”

 

Harry blushed.

 

“So you are!”

 

“No I’m not,” Harry argued.

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“No I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“No I’m not!”

 

“Yes, you—”

 

“I’m not,” Harry said firmly. I don’t care what you think, I just want you to know that I am _not_ covering for Malfoy, I’m just… ugh, just because Parkinson tells you so doesn’t mean that—ugh!”

 

As the boy walked away, Lavender whispered to herself, “Looks like Harry has a little crush!”

 

…

 

“You ready?” Hermione asked as she and Catherine held the door handles to a rattling broom closet on the third floor. It was Hermione’s first time patrolling with the Hufflepuff, and so far she wasn’t enjoying it.  
She had learned that Catherine wasn’t nearly as shy as she was in public, so she had spent nearly the whole time talking about Quidditch instead of focusing on the actual patrol. Catherine reminded her of the third-year version of Ron, but much more enthusiastic. About _everything_.

 

“Sure,” Catherine said, half listening, biting her lip nervously.

 

“Okay,” Hermione said. “One, two, three.”

 

As they opened the closet doors, two people fell out of it. Hermione and Catherine lowered their wands, as they’d been expecting a boggart. 

 

“Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, snogging in a broom closet in the third floor, after curfew?” Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips, but faintly smiling in amusement. Faintly. “I should dock points for this.”

 

“I actually think it’s kind of cute,” Catherine said, looking at her nails. “It’s a couple snogging in a broom closet after curfew. Can’t get any better than that! Oh wait, it can,” she said as she winked at the couple  
while they both blushed. “Five points from Gryffindor, each,” she added.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’ll let you both off with a warning. I’m giving those points back, because they were unnecessarily taken away in the first place.”

 

“You said you should dock points,” Catherine said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I said I should, not that I would. If I catch you boys again I _will_ dock points,” she added. “Happy?” She turned to Catherine.

 

“Very.”

 

…

 

As they finished the end of their patrol, the prefects were about to part ways at the staircase when Catherine said, “Let me walk with you to your common room.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Er, I have to meet someone.”

 

“After curfew? I should dock points for that.”

 

“You said you should, not that you will.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Okay, sure, you can walk with me.”

 

“Great!”

 

…

 

As they walked up to the Gryffindor common room, Catherine said, “Did you hear?”

 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Hear about what?”

 

“About Malfoy and Potter.”

 

“What about them?”

 

Catherine rolled her eyes. “About their, _relationship ___,” she said the last word in a whisper, almost as if it was a secret.

_“What kind of, _relationship ___?”_

__

__Catherine giggled. “About how they’re in love.”_ _

__

__“No they aren’t!”_ _

__

__“Aren’t what?”_ _

__

__“In love! They are most definitely not in love, and although the do have a strange relationship, it most certainly isn’t love! Where did you hear this such nonsense?”_ _

__

__“From Dennis Creevey.”_ _

__

__“Well Dennis can go stick his head in the rubbish!”_ _

__

__“I’m right here, you know,” a different voice said. Hermione and Catherine both whipped around and saw that they weren’t alone. Peeking out of the portrait hole was Dennis, and his eyes were so wide Hermione  
thought they might explode if they expanded any more._ _

__

__“Why did you say I should stick my head in the rubbish?”_ _

__

__“I’m sorry, Dennis,” Hermione apologized. “I shouldn’t have said that.”_ _

__

__Dennis laughed. “Oh, I know what you’re talking about! I was just asking Catherine if she knew about this junk, because I had heard Lavender telling Pavarti about it, and she said she didn’t, so I told her what I  
knew and said it couldn’t be true, because well, look at them together! They can’t even stand to look at each other, let alone snog, or have—“_ _

__

__“Thank you, Dennis. I think we’ve heard enough for tonight. Catherine, it’s time for you to leave.”_ _

__

__“Ok,” she said._ _

__

__When she was gone, Dennis asked, “Hey, why was she even here in the first place?”_ _

__

__“I don’t think you want to know.”_ _

__

__When Hermione got to bed that night, she decided to pay closer attention to Harry and Malfoy when they were in the same room together._ _

__

__Not that Lavender was right._ _

__

__Hopefully._ _

__

__…_ _

__

__The next morning_ _

__

__“It’s not true,” Hermione told herself. “Even if it was, I couldn’t ask him. He’ll just deny it, even it is true, which it’s not.”_ _

__

__Catherine Smith had told her._ _

__

__Catherine had heard it from Dennis Creevey._ _

__

__Denis had heard it from Lavender Brown telling Pavarti Patil._ _

__

__Catherine Smith had told her._ _

__

__She hadn’t known that girl was such a gossip._ _

__

__Not that Hermione cred who Harry liked._ _

__

__She didn’t._ _

__

__Not really._ _

__

__Something, she knew, something big was about to happen._ _


	7. Denials and breakups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Her father is dying?” Hermione asked.  
> “That’s what Malfoy said,” Harry replied.  
> “Maybe—maybe it isn’t true. Maybe he’s just saying that to make us paranoid,” Ron said.  
> “Ron, only you would think that Malfoy would joke about something like that to make us paranoid.”  
> “Well Hermione, it’s just not like him. If it was true, which it’s probably not, he would never tell us, oh sorry Harry, I mean have it slip. I mean come on!”  
> “Draco’s not the same person as he was before the war, you both know that!” Harry argued. “What?”  
> Ron and Hermione were both staring at him. “Um Harry?” Hermione said. “You just said, er, Malfoy’s first name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update [again], maybe I can get the next one up in two weeks or less. Thank you guys for your comments and kudos, and I hope you like this chapter!

As Draco walked down the hall to the Great Hall for lunch, Blaise ran up to him and said, “So?”

“So what?” Draco asked.

“So, is it true? Are you two… together?” Blaise seemed to have trouble saying the word.

Draco immediately felt guilty.

“It was an accident! We didn’t mean to do anything. It just kind of… happened. How did you even hear, anyway?”

“Oh, I heard it from Selina Higgins from Ravenclaw. She said you guys are a couple and actually kissed! Is it true?”

“Yes and no. We did kiss, but we definitely aren’t a couple.”

Blaise’s eyes widened. “Did you snog?”

“Dear God, _no_. It was just a quick kiss. And… why are you ok with it? I thought you would be totally pissed when you found out.”

“Why would I be mad? It’s completely your choice to kiss whoever you like!” Blaise said cheerfully. “Except my girlfriend, of course,” he added with a laugh.

“Wait… what are you talking about?” Draco asked slowly.

“What are _you ___talking about?”

_“You first,” Draco said quickly._

_“Um, I’m _talking_ about you kissing Potter?”_

_“What? Why the hell would I kiss Potter?”_

_“I don’t know! I was just asking the same thing!”_

_“Well, why would Higgins think so?”_

_“I don’t know! I think she heard it from Padma Patil.”_

_“Of course. Will you kindly tell people that I haven’t been dating Potter behind his girlfriend’s back?” Draco snapped, his cheeks burning bright red._

_“Er, they broke up few days ago.”_

_“Really? Why?”_

_“Potter had, er, realized he was gay, so he broke up with her.”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“Er, everyone does.”_

_“Except me, apparently. But I don’t really listen to _gossip_.”_

_“Anyway,” Blaise said, “What were you talking about?”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“At first you didn’t know I was talking about Potter. You must have been talking about someone else. What was it? Who did you kiss?”_

_“Er, no one. Better be off!” Draco said and hurried out of the Hall, leaving a very confused Blaise behind him._

_…_

_“This is stupid,” Draco said._

_“I know,” Pansy replied._

_“I don’t care what people think.”_

_“You never have before.”_

_“You realize it started with you.”_

_“Yes, I do.”_

_“I’m pissed.”_

_“I thought you didn’t care what people think.”_

_“I don’t. It’s just, these rumors, people are getting the wrong idea. They could really turn into something.”_

_“Possibly.”_

_“Potter didn’t need to defend me. I don’t need defending.”_

_“Definitely not.”_

_“Annoying rumors.”_

_“Yes, they’re very stupid.”_

_“This is stupid,” Draco said._

_“I know,” Pansy replied._

_…_

_“So I heard you defended me.”_

_Harry rolled his eyes and turned around. He really needed to stop loitering in empty corridors._

_“You defended me,” Malfoy repeated. “Why?”_

_Harry held the Slytherin’s gaze. “You should know that I didn’t mean to. Lavender was telling me that you were gay, and I said where did you hear this and she said she heard it from Parkinson, and then I said you  
shouldn’t believe everything you hear, and then she said I was defending you, and I said I wasn’t, but she obviously didn’t believe me, so well, she spread it around.”_

_Malfoy nodded. “I guess you didn’t hear the other part of the rumor.”_

_“And what was that?”_

_“Well after your little ‘defending episode’ as some would call it,” (Harry blushed,) “Brown started saying that you were covering for me because we snogged, and you like me so much that you would do anything for  
me.”_

_Harry’s blush deepened. “Oh,” he said in a small voice._

_“That’s right, oh. Even Zabini came up to me and asked me about it and he didn’t say your name, so I thought he meant something else, so I said yes, we did kiss, cause I didn’t realize he meant you. I corrected it  
because he finally said your name, but still.”_

_“So, almost everyone think we’re dating now?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Harry didn’t know what to say to that, so he just stared at the ground._

_“Hey,” Malfoy said awkwardly. Harry looked up at him. “I, er, heard about your breakup with Weasley.”_

_“Oh, right.”_

_“Er, how’d it go?”_

_Harry shrugged. “Wet. She was crying a bit.”_

_“Shame. Y’know, Pansy really thought that she was the one for you.”_

_Harry started. “Parkinson?”_

_Malfoy rolled his eyes. “What other Pansy is there?”_

_“It’s just, I didn’t know she could be that…” Harry searched for the right word._

_“Soft?” Malfoy offered._

_Harry nodded._

_“Well she has a lot of things going on right now, between NEWTS, and her father dying,” Malfoy said casually. Then his hands flew to his mouth. “I have to go,” he said. “Forget I said anything, and don’t tell anyone  
if you remember!”_

_…_

_“You know he won’t say a thing! And you know that I wouldn’t say it purposely!” Draco said._

_“But you’ll _know_ he’ll tell Granger and Weasley, and they might tell someone! I can believe you did this! I thought I could trust you!” Pansy argued tearfully. “It’s going to happen any day now and—and  
I need you! You and Blaise are supposed to be here for me!”_

_“Pansy,” Draco said. “We are here for you. No matter what you say, we always will be there for you, and I promise you, if Potter tells anyone besides Weasley and Granger, I will hex him with all the curses I know,  
even if the prat _is_ the Chosen One. Even if I get expelled.”_

_“Really? You would do that for me?”_

_“Of course I would. You of all people know that. Now come on, let’s go get some dinner.”_

_…_

_“Her father is dying?” Hermione asked._

_“That’s what Malfoy said,” Harry replied._

_“Maybe—maybe it isn’t true. Maybe he’s just saying that to make us paranoid,” Ron said._

_“Ron, only you would think that Malfoy would joke about something like that to make us paranoid.”_

_“Well Hermione, it’s just not like him. If it was true, which it’s probably not, he would never tell us, oh sorry Harry, I mean have it slip. I mean come on!”_

_“Draco’s not the same person as he was before the war, you both know that!” Harry argued. “What?”_

_Ron and Hermione were both staring at him. “Um Harry?” Hermione said. “You just said, er, Malfoy’s first name.”_

_Harry was startled. “No I didn’t.”_

_“Yeah, you kinda did, mate,” Ron said._

_“I did? It must have slipped out then.”_

_“Er, ok? Listen Harry, we just want you to know that we support you, no matter what you choose to do,” Hermione said._

_“Ok…” Harry said. “You guys are acting kinda weird.”_

_“ _We_ are? You’re the one who’s always chatting with Malfoy, loitering in hallways or no reason, and acting all weird, and now you start saying Malfoy’s name,” Ron said. “And we’re the ones that are  
acting weird? Honestly, maybe you too _are_ in love or something because you keep prancing around him like you like him, and—”_

_“Bloody hell, Ron!” Harry yelled. “I am not in love with him, no matter what the rumors are, and I don’t care about what anyone thinks! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed.”_

_And on that note, Harry stormed upstairs to his dormitory, slamming the door behind him and causing everybody in the common rom to look after him._

_“That went well,” Hermione said in a small voice. Then she turned to Ron. “Why did you have to blow up on him like that?”_

_“I hate that he’s been acting so mysterious nowadays, like he has to keep everything to himself! He can’t tell us anything, it’s like we’re not even friends!”_

_“Well he has a good reason to keep private about his feelings, with all these rumors flying around and whatnot! Frankly, if I were in his place, I would be keeping things to myself as well because if I had all these  
rumors about me being in love with my arch nemesis, I would be too embarrassed to spread more! Honestly, Ronald, you can be so thick sometimes!”_

_This went on for a while._

_Eventually, “I can’t take this anymore, Hermione! I’m done. _We’re_ done.”_

_…_

_He did it again._

_Harry made the rumors even worse._

_He had said Malfoy’s first name._

_Again._

_Why did things keep slipping out?_

_He didn’t know what to do._

_“Well,” he thought, “fuck it all.”_

_…_

_“So I heard you and Hermione broke up,” Lavender said to Ron as she entered the library, where he was working alone._

_“Yeah, we did,” he muttered._

_“The whole school knows.”_

_“I bet it does.”_

_“Do you even care?”_

_“Not really. I’m trying to avoid the whole situation all together.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Ok.”_

_“Mmm. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m trying to work.”_

_“Oh, of course,” Lavender said. But she didn’t leave. “Seems like you lost all your friends,” she said after a while._

_Ron sighed and put his quill down. “I didn’t lose all my friends. We’re just all taking a break from each other.”_

_“Sure. You’re taking such a break that you actually doing some work.” Ron just rolled his eyes and went back to work. Lavender finally left after giving a ‘humph’ of disappointment because Ron refused to talk to  
her._

_“Well,” he thought, “fuck it all.”_

_…_

_“He did it again,” Draco said furiously._

_“Well, it is kind of your fault as well,” Pansy said._

_“No, it’s not my fault. I just crossed my fingers for fun. Nothing really happened, I think. But those kinds of things happen in stories! It’s like, like magic or something!”_

_Pansy stared at him._

_“Ok, I caught it, too,” Draco said. “But maybe it’s not regular magic. Maybe it’s like, different magic.”_

_“You mean that kind of magic some muggles do?” Pansy sniffed. “I doubt that.”_

_“No, never that. I mean like, ancient magic. It’s kind of silly, but my father used to warn me never to cross my fingers in tense situations. I always thought he was barmy, but now… This whole mess started with my_  
crossed fingers. And there was something… something he said at the end of all his lectures. He said, ‘crossing fingers, while a stupid superstition of the Muggle kind, can have serious ramifications for us, Draco.’ I  
laughed it off, because it sounds absolutely ridiculous. But ancient magic… I don’t know.” 

_“Ancient magic? That hasn’t been used in centuries! Do you know how crazy you sound right now?”_

_“I know. But what does the ancient magic like to do most?”_

_Pansy caught on. “Mess with people’s emotions!”_

_“Exactly. And since that’s been happening to a lot of people lately, including Potter and I, it’s been making us say things that we don’t mean. For example, the time when I said I was going to surprise him, and he_  
said what, and I didn’t say anything because I was caught off guard looking into his eyes. Or when Granger and Weasley broke up. Obviously that was some ancient magic, because I don’t think any recent spell  
could do that, and Weasley and Granger are obviously in love.” 

_“So what are we going to do about it?”_

_“We’re going to stop it.”_

_“How?”_

_“Good question.”_

_…_

_Draco had crossed his fingers._

_And that’s something you can never do._

_He had counted on it._

_He didn’t mean to._

_If he had known that it would happen, he wouldn’t have done it._

_Draco had a thing for boys._

_Everyone knew that now._

_Draco had crossed his fingers._

_And that’s something you can never do._

_Especially with ancient magic rolling around…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the change in the italics, my computer is really messed up.


	8. Quiet Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and her ex-boyfriend are no longer talking, Harry is in the middle, and Hermione discovers a secret that two Slytherins are hiding.

“Lavender Brown just told me that Weasley and Granger are no longer talking, and Potter is in the middle of it all,” Pansy announced as she dropped onto the couch cushions beside Draco.

“That’s nice. How come?”

“Brown told me that they needed a break from each other. They only communicate by letter if absolutely necessary.”

“Shame. Probably because of the ancient magic.”

“Right,” Pansy said. After a moment she said, “When are we going to try and get rid of it?”

“We aren’t going to try, Pansy. We are going to defeat this ancient magic, no matter what it takes. And when, I don’t know. Maybe when school ends.”

“When school ends,” Pansy said, “All friends could not be friends anymore. Everybody could hate each other.”

“I understand that, but we just don’t have time right now, will NEWTS and all that.”

“Ok,” Pansy said quietly. “But happens if the ancient magic makes us not be friends anymore?”

“It won’t happen,” Draco said.

“But what if—”

“It won’t,” Draco said. “And there will be no what if’s at all, because I don’t want to risk our friendship. Understand?”

“Sure.”

To change the subject, he added, “I’m not surprised that you didn’t tell Blaise about our kiss. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, er, I did. Last night.”

“Really? What did he say?”

“We got into a fight. He said he was going to break up with me anyway, because he was fed up with everybody and he just wanted some time to himself. He said he still loved me, but we needed to take a break anyway and this was the perfect opportunity to start.”

“Oh Pansy, I’m so sorry,” Draco said.

“It’s ok,” she said. “He was getting boring anyway.”

“He probably only said that because of the ancient magic.”

“Yeah. Let’s find a way to stop it soon. Maybe we can ask the librarian.”

“Yeah.”

…

“I’m sick of you two.”

“Who would’ve thought that you could turn into Hermione, Harry?”

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. “I have to stop telling everybody you’re sick, because nobody buys it, and if someone does, they could send Madam Pomfrey up, and she will know you’ve been lying.”

“You know why I won’t go down there,” Ron said.

“You’ll have to face her eventually.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“We’re supposed to be best friends.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’m only not being mad with you because we live in the same dorm.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’m really sick of you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

…

Since her recent breakup, Hermione had felt much better in many ways. She had more time for her other friends, she could pay attention to her NEWTS, and she didn’t have to worry about the all the trouble Ron and Harry were getting into. Hermione could just live her life normally as an 18 year old, living in a magic community in her 8th year of Hogwarts.

Hermione first wandered to the library, where she ran into Lavender who demanded to know exactly who broke up with who and why. When she couldn’t get any information, Lavender walked off with a huff of frustration muttering that she couldn’t find any good gossip and why people keep the good stuff to themselves nowadays.

As funny as Hermione found that, she continued her walk to the library, getting no more interruptions. But when she reached the library however, _Malfoy_ of all people was loitering there, peekingaround the entrance of the library to look at something inside. As she drew closer, he straightened up, looking at her and asked, “What do you want, Granger.”

“May I ask what you are doing here?” she said.

“That’s none of your business,” he replied.

Hermione peeked inside to try and see what Malfoy was, but didn’t see anything unusual, other than Pansy Parkinson talking to Madam Prince and handing her some books.

“What’s she doing?” Hermione asked.

“Again, that’s none of your business,” Malfoy said. Just then Hermione saw Pansy thank the librarian and start to walk out of the library. As she reached the entrance she began to say “Draco I found the—” when she noticed Hermione there, she began to lead him out of the corridor, whispering to him furiously.

Hermione stared after them for a few minutes, then shook her head and entered the library. Although she was curious, Hermione decided she’d check it out later, so she just headed to her usual empty table at the back of the library. But when she got there, she found it already occupied by three girls Hermione wanted to see least.

“Hi, Hermione,” they all said at the same time as she sat down next to them.

“Hullo,” She replied. Hermione wasn’t really in the mood to talk, however. The girls all frowned and stared at her when she started taking out her quill, books, and parchment and spreading them out around the table.

“What?” she asked.

“Well,” Lavender said, “We wanted to ask you about—”

“About the breakup!” Parvati cut in. Catherine nodded.

“No thanks,” Hermione said curtly. “I’m not really in the mood for a chat.”

Lavender glared at her girlfriend. “Another way to put it would have been to say that Catherine wanted to ask you a question about Ron.”

Parvati shrugged apologetically.

“Sorry, no thanks,” Hermione said.

“I just wanted to know if I would be allowed to go out with Ron, now that you guys aren’t together anymore,” Catherine asked.

Hermione started. “Really? You really want to go out with him?”

Catherine nodded.

Hermione hesitated for one second, then shrugged. “Fine, do whatever you want,” she said.

Catherine’s eyes lit up at once as the three girls got up to leave. “Thanks!” She gave Hermione a little hug around the middle, then left.

Hermione sighed. Fate works in mysterious ways. If she’d just ended up going to the bathroom before she went to the library, or if she stopped to chat with Nearly Headless Nick, she never would’ve had the unusual exchange with Malfoy. Or if she’d just studied in the common room all together, this could’ve been avoided completely. But then maybe Catherine, Parvati and Lavender would have seen her another time and try to talk about it. Or Catherine would have just gone and asked him, without her permission.

Ok. Thinking wasn’t getting any work done, but as Hermione started to write an essay, she found she couldn’t concentrate, so she just picked up her things and went back to the common room. After finding it toonoisy, Hermione just gave up on her homework and tried to get some rest.

Wait. Who was she, blowing off her homework like that, giving up because she couldn’t concentrate? She was Hermione Granger, a strong, independent women who did her homework, and got to classes on time. She wasn’t anyone like Ron or Harry who turned away from her homework every time she was frustrated! No, Hermione knew what she had to do, and she intended to do it.

…

Ron looked at the food Harry had given him. He really wished he could talk to someone else, someone besides him dorm mates, except Herm—

Suddenly there was a knock at the window. Ron looked up and saw a school barn owl sitting there. When he opened the window, the owl flew in, dropped a letter on his head, and then flew to his bed. Ron looked at the letter. He knew who it was from.

But it turned out to be from a girl named Catherine Smith. Ron had no idea who she was, but he knew she was a Hufflepuff prefect. Ron smiled at what the letter said, quickly wrote a response, and handed it to the owl, who clamped it in his beak and took off. Ron closed the window, and sighed. He hoped Harry would approve.

…

Thanks for meeting me,” Ron said.

“Oh, I understand,” The girl said. “You want to get to know me first before we date.”

“Er, yeah. Maybe we can talk in Hogsmeade this weekend.”

“OK,” the girl said cheerfully. “That sounds fun!”

“But it’s not a date,” Ron said.

The girl’s face fell slightly, but she kept smiling. “Sure. It’s not a date, we just want to talk.”

“Good. So I’ll see you this weekend. Bye!”

“Goodbye!”

…

“Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade his weekend?”

“Pansy,” Draco said. “You know I’m gay—”

“Oh, no, not on a date, silly,” Pansy interrupted. “Just as friends.”

“As friends?”

“As friends.”

“Ok, then. It could be fun. But it’s not a date,” Draco added.

“It’s not a date,” Pansy nodded solemnly.

…

The last Hogsmeade visit for the 8th years was a flurry of excited students pushing and shoving through shops, trying to cram everything into their pockets. Not for Hermione and Harry, though. They stayed inside the castle, Harry doing homework and Hermione working up the courage to say something to him.

God. What was she turning into, needing the courage to do something? She’d always just done it, not needing to think about that much, but here she was now, not wanting to go to the library to talk to a boy. A boy! A boy she’d been friends with for seven years, and Hermione wanted to talk to him, but didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like she had a crush on Harry. Definitely not. What would she even say when she went up to him?

‘Oh, hi Harry I saw Malfoy and Parkinson acting pretty weird, and since you’ve been hanging out with him a lot, can you find out wat it is?’

No. She wouldn’t say anything like that. In fact, she wouldn’t say anything at all. All she had to do was a little snooping.

…

Hermione walked in the library, trying her best not to look suspicious. As soon as she saw Harry there, she tried to walk faster, hoping he wouldn’t see her. But it was too late.

“Hey ‘Mione,” he whispered, waving to her.

Hermione kept walking as though she hadn’t heard him.

“Hermione Granger,” he called out, earning a shush from Madam Prince.

Hermione grimaced and slowly tuned around. She was looking at him now, so she couldn’t ignore him. As she made her way to the table she spotted Malfoy and Parkinson pulling out a book from the stacks and skimming through it. Interesting.

When she turned back to Harry, he was smiling at her as he said, “Why aren’t you sitting? Here, have a seat.”

Hermione sat down next to Harry, saying, “I’m sorry that you have to be in the middle of this.”

Harry grimaced. “Yeah, me too. I have a lot of things to deal with right now, and this isn’t helping.”

“Mmm. How’s Ron?”

Harry started. I didn’t think that you cared.”

“I don’t,” Hermione said slowly. I just… want to know.”

Harry nodded, but he looked unconvinced. “Er, he’s fine. H-he got a date for Hogsmeade today.”

“I know that. I still can’t believe he said yes to Catherine Smith. Not to sound rude,” Hermione added.

“I know, right?” Harry said laughing. “But does it bother you that they're going out?”

“No, not that much. We broke up, so he can do whatever he wants.”

Harry nodded again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Malfoy and Parkinson leaving the stacks, whispering to each other furiously.

“Em, I got to go, homework,” She said, leaving the table and walking over to the stacks to where the Slytherins just were.

As she looked at the titles, Hermione noticed they all had to do with old magic. Some of the titles were _“Magic, Then and Now,” ___or _“Do You Have Ancient Magic in Your Blood?” ___

__“Interesting,” Hermione thought. She pulled them both out, since they were the last ones in the subject, and handed them over to Madam Prince to check out. She raised her eyebrows at the titles but didn’t say anything._ _

__On the way back to the common room she smiled faintly at Neville and Luna with their lips glued together in a hallway._ _

__Hermione took the books back to her dorm and promptly fell asleep right after she put them away._ _

__Perfect. Now if she just had the time to read them, and find out what Malfoy and Parkinson were doing._ _

__Easier said than done._ _

__Even for Hermione._ _

__…_ _

__A few days later_ _

__“Do you know why you’re here?” Snape said from his portrait in Headmistress McGonagall’s office._ _

__“No sir. I didn’t do anything wrong,” Draco replied._ _

__“Well, you didn’t come here just to chat with us.”_ _

__“That’s true. But I specifically didn’t do anything wrong.”_ _

__“Is that so?” Dumbledore asked from his portrait._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Dumbledore, you don’t really think that the boy is telling the truth?”_ _

__“Severus, he seems honest.”_ _

__“Well he’s lied about things in the past.”_ _

__“I’m right here, you know,” Draco protested. “And I don’t even know why you’re discussing this. Isn’t that McGonagall’s job?”_ _

__“It is,” Dumbledore said. “But she allows us to make decisions with her from time to time, and she’s not here right now.”_ _

__“And we’ve got time,” Snape added._ _

__“So back to business,” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “Why are you here?”_ _

__“Well,” Draco said slowly. “It started a few days ago…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I suck. Sorry for this cliffhanger. Hopefully I can work everything out and it will all fit in. Snape and Dumbledore will definitely come in later as well, it might be tricky.  
> It also might get a little harder to post quickly, school started today and I have a lot to do. I'll try to work on this as much as I can but it might be awhile until the next chapter.  
> Thank you guys for giving me all these kudos and comments and I hope chapter 9 will come out soon. ;]


	9. End of term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy and Draco try to figure out the ancient magic, Hermione notices that they're up to something. Ron and Catherine are now dating. Draco and Blaise get into a big fight.

Two days earlier

The last week of school was very action-packed. All the students in 8th year were trying to finish their last minute apparation tests, NEWT projects, and applications for jobs.

But not for Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. As soon as they saw Hermione looking at them while she was talking to Potter, they quickly grabbed as many books as they could carry on dark magic and checked them out, heading for the common room as fast as they could.

“Good,” Pansy said, sinking onto a soft chair. “We made it out just in time.”  
It was true. As soon as they checked out their books [with an eyebrow raise from the librarian], they saw Hermione get up and start walking to the shelves where they just were.

“Do you think she suspects what we’re up to?” Draco asked.

“I hope not,” the other replied. “Otherwise you’ll _know ___she will want to join us, no matter who we are.”  
“Yeah,” Draco asked.

_…_

_“Why would they want this?” Hermione said to herself in her dorm, looking over the books. “Magic, Then and Now,” she muttered. “What is this?”_

_Opening to a random page, Hermione saw a paragraph that said,_

__“During the late 1850’s, one evil Wizard named Nanson Soros created a dark spell so by crossing fingers in a tense situation, it could mess with people’s emotions, which people were doing so much that it led to the Wizarding Civil War, which happened around the same time as the muggle Civil War[April 12, 1861 – May 9, 1865]._ _

___Now referred to as ‘Ancient Magic,’ wizards claim it still exists, although hardly anyone knows of it anymore. If people however happen to cross their fingers in a tense situation, the ancient magic will appear and start messing with people’s thoughts and emotions, turning them against each other and in some cases, start wars.”  
Examples of ancient magic would be some of the following: _

__• Breakups_ _

__• Getting annoyed at people for no reason_ _

__• Friendship losses_ _

__• Shouting even though you don’t usually_ _

__• Getting distracted from work if you’re usually on task ____

__“Odd,” Hermione said quietly, snapping the book closed and staring at it. “Very odd indeed.”_ _

_…_

__Harry walked out of the common room. He had learned his lesson. He would no longer be loitering in hallways. As he walked to a nearby bathroom, he heard crying and turned around. He stared at Parvati sobbing  
for a second and walked over._ _

__“Hey,” he said softly, not wanting to startle her.  
“Hey,” she said, hiccuping. “I bet you’re-hic-wondering-hic what’s wrong-hic.”_ _

__“I would lie if I said no,” Harry said truthfully._ _

__“Parvati broke up with me!” Lavender said, wailing. “She said it wasn’t working, we needed a break! She also said how would she introduce me to her parents, she can’t just say I’m a werewolf! And who would ever  
want to date a werewolf,’ she says. And nothing was leading up to this, we were fine yesterday! But she just broke up with me on the spot!”_ _

__“I need to ask Hermione...” Harry muttered, staring off into space._ _

__“Harry?” Lavender asked, waving a hand in front of his face. “What do you mean?”_ _

__Harry shook himself. “Nothing, nothing.” Suddenly he stood up. “Er, I’m sorry and all, but I have to talk to Hermione. Hopefully everything will work out!”_ _

__…_ _

__“So I wanted to give you a happy graduation present.”_ _

__“That’s sweet.”_ _

__She took a step closer. “If you can guess what your present is, I’ll give it to you right now. If you don’t, it will be when you leave.”_ _

__“Er,”_ _

__“Never mind. Right now is good.”_ _

__And then she was kissing him, he was kissing her back, he had just started to back her into the wall when—_ _

__“Ahem.” The broke apart and looked up at McGonagall. “I believe the place for that is not here.”_ _

__“Sorry,” The couple said together._ _

__“Run along now,” She said._ _

__They nodded and ran all the way back up to the boy’s dormitory._ _

__“Now I want to give you my present,” the boy said._ _

___The girl didn’t leave for hours._  
…  
The next morning 

__The funeral was quiet._ _

__Draco squeezed Pansy’s waist as she leaned into him._ _

__“I can’t believe they arranged this last minute,” Draco whispered._ _

__“I know. Even though he died yesterday, my mum wanted our house to come, and this was the only time that they had.”_ _

__“Welcome,” Pansy’s uncle said. “Thank you all for coming to witness the wake of Pete Parkinson…”_ _

__“I can’t believe he didn’t come,” Draco hissed into Pansy’s ear._ _

__“I know,” she said back “Even though we broke up, he could have at least showed up out of respect. His dad and mine were good friends.”_ _

__“He must be really mad at you.”_ _

__Pansy didn’t say anything, just stared at the speaker._ _

__“I would like to welcome Sabrina Parkinson to recite a poem about Pete.”_ _

__Sabrina took a shaky breath up on the stage._ _

__“Thank you for coming. I wrote this poem for Pete because I don’t think I could ever write a long speech, or get through it.”_ _

__Taking a breath, Pansy’s mother spoke._ _

__“No farewell words were spoken_ _

__No time to say goodbye_ _

__You were gone before we knew it and only god knows why_ _

__My heart aches in sadness and secret tears flow_ _

__What it means to lose you, no-one else can know_ _

__

__A presence from our family has gone_ _

__A voice we loved is still_ _

__A place is vacant in our lives_ _

__That never can be filled_ _

__

__The blow was great_ _

__The shock severe_ _

__We never thought the end was near_ _

__And only those who have lost, can tell_ _

__The pain of heartache without farewell_ _

__

__Your memory is our keepsake_ _

__From which we will never part_ _

__God may have you in his keeping_ _

__But we still have you in our heart.”_ _

__As people clapped, Pansy whispered into Draco’s ear._ _

__“He’s going to call me up now.”_ _

__Sure enough—_ _

__“If his beloved daughter could please come up.”_ _

__Draco squeezed her hand as she made her way up to the podium._ _

__Pansy cleared her throat._ _

__“Um, well, I’m not much for speeches, but I would like to tell you that my father was a great man._ _

__

__“Firstly I would like to thank you all for your support and flowers and cards for my Mum over the past two, very difficult days. It has meant an awful lot to her to know that everyone is thinking of her at this time  
and a comfort to me knowing that she has everyone around her for the future._ _

__

__“I have written most of this through a veil of tears and a lump in my throat. I am still not sure that it will be me who will actually read it all out yet but I am going to do my best._ _

__

__“Mum and I discussed how hard it is for us to compose this and were given the advice that you are supposed to keep reading it and keep reading it and reading it and then it becomes easier to speak on the day. For the record it doesn’t._ _

__

__“Pete: Husband, son, friend, relative, Quidditch player, colleague and sometimes a few other unmentionable names! But to me he was always just ‘Father’, someone I took for granted would be around for a lot longer._ _

__

__“To sum up what he meant to me in a few short paragraphs is impossible; I am not even used to him being gone yet… I am not even sure what you are supposed to say at these times but these are just a few of my thoughts on my ‘Dad’._ _

__

__“Growing up with him as a father was not always easy, but so what! Most things worth having aren’t easy and all the hard lessons in life he taught me are the ones I still remember now and learnt from the most._ _

__

__“We could argue and complain all we liked, but it was not just “his way or the highway”. It was “his way” or “his way” and even if he didn’t follow the same rules he was implementing that was no defense as he would just say “don’t do as I do, do as I say”. End of conversation. But I wouldn’t change that for the world._ _

__

__“Even playing games with him as a child, he was always fiercely competitive. It just wasn’t in his nature to let us win to be nice to us because we were younger and less experienced and his children. We would only ever be able to win on our own merit and I don’t think to this day I ever did beat him at Quidditch. Nor was I ever allowed to choose the green robes as they were always his color. Not negotiable. In later years family card games would get quite heated and rowdy and were not for the fainthearted._ _

__

__“He was always very strict, unless you had four paws, but brutally fair and everything was black or white. There were no grey areas with Dad. He wasn’t perfect but he was honest, reliable, dependable and a man of  
strong principles and always had the courage of his convictions. He was traditional, conventional, careful, immensely private and family meant everything to him. _ _

__

__“I would never, even up to the day he died, have wanted to have disappointed him or have his disapproval and he made me a much better person than I really am._ _

__

__“He was very particular about exactly how he liked everything. Tea had to be drunk out of a china cup, preferably with a saucer and NEVER spilt over into that saucer or you would have to start all over again. Growing up we always ate at a dinner table fully laid with a table cloth for every meal and I don’t think I have ever seen him drink out of a bottle or can. Firewiskey from a crystal tumbler was far more his style._ _

__

__“Anyone who knew him knew how much he loved animals and ‘Alice the Kit’ who is actually 10 and not a kitty at all, has lost her best friend and is missing him terribly probably because her constant source of snacks has now been taken away._ _

__

__“He worked hard all his life to provide well for his family and I think to begin with he found retirement difficult to adjust to. His new found interest in household matters was often quite alarming for Mum and honestly, judging by the ads for the Firefly broomsticks I found in his office all measured up for the Quidditch she had a lucky escape from those._ _

__

__“He wasn’t a man of sentimental words. I am not sure he ever told me he loved me, but I knew for sure he did. He would always hug me and say “be lucky”. That was his way of saying he loved me._ _

__

__“I didn’t always agree with him; we were far too different in many ways but I always loved him and always will.”_ _

__

__Silence followed those words. Draco looked at Pansy, one tear trickling down her cheek, and he started to clap._ _

__When he started to clap, so did everyone else._ _

__When he hugged her, so did everyone else._ _

__When he blew his nose, so did everyone else._ _

__The Malfoy mask was gone._ _

__Everyone saw it._ _

__Everyone heard it._ _

__Except Blaise Zabini._ _

__…_ _

__“Where the fuck were you!” Draco shouted at Blaise the second he walked in the dormitory door._ _

__Blaise looked up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He mumbled._ _

__“Yes you fucking do!”_ _

__Blaise rolled his eyes. “Fine. I didn’t go because I didn’t want to be uncomfortable! It would’ve been awkward.”_ _

__“Are you fucking crazy? You didn’t want to be at her dad’s funeral because you thought it was going to be awkward! You must be seriously crazy to not want to support someone whose father just died, and who’s been in your house and year since day one, no matter what relationship you’re in right now!”_ _

__Blaise stood up. He slowly walked to Draco who straightened himself up as much as he could, despite being smaller than the boy._ _

__“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he hissed. “Our relationship at the moment has nothing to do with you, so stop sticking your nose in business you don’t belong in, Malfoy.”_ _

__“You don’t know what you’re saying, Blaise, the magic—its messing with your brain and making you think the opposite of what you feel,” Draco pleaded._ _

__Blaise just laughed and drew his wand._ _

__It ended with a bloody foot and a broken arm._ _

__…_ _

__The last day of term_ _

__“And then someone called for Mc Gonagall and she sent me here and left to sort out Blaise,” Draco said. “That’s it,” he added._ _

__Dumbledore nodded. And we should tell Professor Mc Gonagall about the ancient magic going around the school.”_ _

__Draco had a shocked expression on his face. “No, no, please don’t! Pansy and I want to be the ones who figure out how to break it, not anyone else!”_ _

__Snape said, “I suppose you are of age—”_ _

__“Yes, I’m of age, I can do what I want and you can stop me.”_ _

__Dumbledore sighed. “As much as I want to do to stop you and let adults handle it, we portraits are no good dealing with the bigger and more serious issues. All Minerva ever lets us help with is just deciding what  
detentions we should put the kids in. she would never even believe us anyway if we told her.”_ _

__Snape nodded._ _

__“So we have a deal?” Draco asked._ _

__“No, we won’t tell the headmistress that ancient magic is going around the school and tearing relationships apart. Severus, do you agree?”_ _

__Snape nodded._ _

__“Excellent. May I go now?”_ _

__“I’m so sorry, you have to wait until Minerva gets here to deal with your detention. I’m thinking cleaning the trophy room or something pleasant like that.”_ _

__…_ _

__In the end, Ravenclaw won the house cup, as Harry had not done any out-of-the-ordinary-brave-things this year, so they didn’t win enough points to win. They did come in second place, though, with Hufflepuff behind them and Slytherin in last [they were humiliated]._ _

__“You’ll write?” Pansy asked Draco and she hung on to his arm on the train._ _

__“Every day, if I can.”_ _

__You’ll write?” Catherine said as they walked out of the barrier to the muggle world._ _

__“Catty, you’re coming to the Burrow to see us in two days!” Ron said._ _

__“I know, but it will be such a long two days, and with Harry staying with you guys, it’s even more depressing.”_ _

__Harry rolled his eyes._ _

__Catherine sighed._ _

__Ron belched._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding new chapters as soon as I can, I hope you liked this one ;]


	10. Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We did it!” Hermione cheered. Another girl gave her a small smile, but the boy actually lifted her up and twirled her around pressing his face to her neck and her laughing… then he turned into another, who’s lips were on hers, and she let out a small moan in his mouth… then he turned into another, who she pushed angrily, he stumbled back but caught her arm, pulling her with him, she started to cry so he held her close… so she cried harder...

Hermione refused to talk to or about Ronald Weasley.

In fact, she tried not to think about him most of the time, either. Her parents noticed her gloominess and tried to talk to her, but she just waved them off. All Hermione needed was some time alone, with no one around to try to talk her into doing anything crazy. She’d had enough of that.

Hermione had even given up with the ancient magic subject, even though she knew that was not her. She knew, but Hermione decided it was best to give everything a rest.

…

“This isn’t you, Ron. Since when have you actually wanted to do work around the house?”

“I have no idea. I guess I’m trying to get my mind off her.”

“Who, Catherine?”

“Er, yeah.”

Harry opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Mrs. Weasley bustled in, he arms filled with laundry.  
“Oh, thank you Ron,” She said as he bounded over and took the load from her and headed upstairs. “You’ve been such a help lately, it’s been a bit odd.” She called after him. “But I’m not complaining!” she added with a laugh.  
Her face fell as she turned to Harry. "Do you have any idea what’s going on with him?”

Harry grimaced. “I do, but I can’t tell you. You have to let him tell you,” He said seeing the look on Mrs. Weasley’s face. “It would be an invasion to his privacy.”

Mrs. Weasley nodded. “I suppose. He keeps saying it’s because it turned out his girlfriend isn’t coming, but I don’t think that’s the case.”

“I totally agree.” Harry said. “Just ask him if you’re worrying about this so much, just talk to him or something. You’re his mum. I think he’ll open up to you.”

…

“How do you know when Granger is coming to work with us?”

Draco looked at Pansy. “Why, do you know something?”

“I’m not sure,” Pansy said. I just have an odd feeling. I have no idea how to describe it though.”

“Is it like a vision, or prediction?” Draco asked.

“I’m not Trelawney, Draco,” Pansy said.

“So, a feeling. Like an ancient magic feeling?”

“No, I know what that feels like. Its feels like someone’s trying to tell me that Granger will come to help us when we most need it.”

…

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. As she ran down and opened the door, Hermione started at the sight in front of her. It was Amy Johnson, a childhood friend. A complete muggle.

“Hi,” Hermione began awkwardly.

“Hi,” she replied. “I heard you were finally done with that foreign school of yours.”

“Yeah, it’s done. Not to be rude, but why are you here?”

“Er, well, I need to ask you something.”

“Come on in, then.”

As Amy stepped in, Hermione noticed she looked a bit nervous.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked.

“Well, this summer I’m going to this fine arts camp called Camp Big Lake, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to come?” Hermione asked.

“Because you never wanted to do new things when we were nine, and that’s when I last saw you. After that you said you found something out about yourself that you couldn’t share with anyone.”

Hermione remembered. It was one of the best and worst days of her life. It was the day she had found she had magic, but it was also the day she had to say goodbye to her friends and put away her old life forever.

“Sorry,” Hermione apologized. I still can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“It doesn’t matter. But about the camp, of course I will come! I’ve become a new person since I was nine, and now I do things I’ve never done before.”

“Great. We leave tomorrow,” Amy said. “So you better start packing.”

Then she hugged Hermione around her middle, and left.

…

Ron, sweetie?” Molly Weasley said as she opened the boy’s door. “Can I talk to you?”

“What?” Ron asked, clearly annoyed from being woken up early.

“What’s going on with you?” his mother asked, straight out. “You want to clean up the house left and right, and no don’t say it’s a new faze because I know it isn’t. You say it’s because Catherine can’t come this  
summer, and that could be true, but we all know that most of it isn’t. So what is going on?”

“Nothing mum! Merlin, just get out of my room,” Ron mumbled.

Molly didn’t move.

“Mum! Did you hear me? I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Yes you do. You want to pour all you feelings out to me, but you don’t know how I will react, or you don’t feel comfortable doing it. Which one?”

“Neither mum! Just go away!” Ron said.

Molly sighed. “Fine. I’m always available to talk,” she snapped.

The rest of the day they were both in a bad mood.

…

_“We did it!” Hermione cheered. Another girl gave her a small smile, but the boy actually lifted her up and twirled her around pressing his face to her neck and her laughing… then he turned into another, who’s lips were on hers, and she let out a small moan in his mouth… then he turned into another, who she pushed angrily, he stumbled back but caught her arm, pulling her with him, she started to cry so he held her close… so she cried harder... ___

_Hermione woke up with a start. She looked around wildly, trying to recognize where she was, for she didn’t recognize the honk of the horn outside the bedroom window, or the bags laid by the side of the bed._

_Hermione looked up, expecting to see the top curtains cross her four-poster at Hogwarts, but all she saw, was ceiling._

_Ceiling._

_That was it. Hermione could see nothing else, and, and…_

_Damn it. She lost her train of thought._

_The car horn honked again, longer this time, and that brought Hermione to her senses. She was going to a fine arts camp, a place she maybe wouldn’t like but was doing it for her friend. Maybe, maybe if she just  
laid here, the car would go away…_

_Another honk. She opened her window, shouted, “Coming!” to the car, and it all came crushing down on her. All the drama, all the sadness, all the ancient magic, the dream she just had…_

_Hermione shook her head. “Stop,” she said aloud. “Stop, stop it.” She picked up her bag and went outside to the car. After a few “hellos” and “what took you so longs,” they were off to Camp Big Lake.  
Hermione sighed. This was a good thing, right? No drama, no one she knew there [besides Amy], and no magic._

_Finally, she could just maybe be a regular human._

_Just maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, sorry. Its been a long week. Maybe I can get another up in the next two weeks, and it will be a longer chapter. Also sorry for the italics again, I hate this computer.  
> If you liked it, please give some comments and kudos. ;]


	11. Summer Camps and Summer Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione recognizes an old friend at camp, Draco and Pansy take a vacation.

Ron missed Hermione.

That was it.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Ron needed Hermione.

He needed her to be there for him.

Ron had made a big mistake.

And he didn’t know how to fix it.

“Calm yourself,” he said. “The past is the past, you can’t do anything about it. So stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

No. Ron didn’t need or miss Hermione. He needed his girlfriend.

He missed her.

“Maybe beg her to come,” he thought. “Maybe if I beg her to come, she will.”

Ron had gotten an idea. And that was not good.

…

“Any boy who dated you would be really lucky.”

Draco snorted. “Sure. They would totally want to date a person who almost killed Dumbledore, let Death Eaters into their home, and started the Year of Terror? Yeah, they’d be real lucky.”

“Well what about a muggle?” Pansy said, staring at him thoughtfully. “Surely—”

“What?” Draco asked. “A muggle? Are you crazy? Pans, you would never even catch em looking at a muggle, let alone talk to them!” Then Draco quieted. “Sorry,” he said. “I know it’s not true. Probably that stupid  
ancient magic again.”

“Yeah.”

Silence followed these words, then—

“Do you want to go to muggle London?”

Pansy started. “What?”

“Explore, visit muggle shops, that sort of thing.” Draco shrugged. “Whatever we want.”

“Draco, is something wrong with you?”

“No, why?”

“You’ve never, in my entire life, mentioned being interested in muggles. What changed?”

“I don’t think anything. Maybe just after the war I have a different outlook on the different life around us.”

Pansy was silent. Finally Draco said,

“So, I’m guessing that you don’t want to go?”

“Oh, no, I’d love too,” Pansy said excitedly. I just don’t know when I’d have the time. We still have to figure out this ancient magic thing too.”

“Yeah,” Draco said. “I just don’t know how. We have to do some more researching.”

…

Camp Big Lake was nice, Hermione thought. As she looked around at all the cabins, trees, hills, and flowers, she knew she would like it here. A fresh new start, where she could just be herself.

“Come on!” Amy called to her as she raced down a hill, to the dining hall, luggage and all. Hermione smiled and raced after her.

When she got there, nearly all the tables were full, except for one near the back, where two kids sat alone, one boy and one girl.

Amy went over to the boy and Hermione followed her. As she sat down, she could see Amy’s eyes dating between her and him excitedly.

“What?” Hermione asked her. At the sound, the boy slowly turned around with a huge smile on his face.

“Mione’, is that you?” he asked slowly.

Amy gave a squeal at the words.

Hermione fought the urge to go for her wand, concealed tightly in her jeans pocket [just in case].

“Do I know you?” she asked nervously, her hand slipping down to her pocket, ready at a moment’s notice.

The boy looked confused. “Mione’, you don’t recognize me? It me, Max!”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Max who?”

Max laughed. He had nice straight white teeth, Hermione noticed. “Always so cautious. My name is Max Wilson, your closest childhood friend.”

Amy coughed lightly.

He rolled his eyes. “Sorry, your second best friend before you left to went to that foreign school of yours.”

Hermione gasped. Was it really him? The boy she’d had a crush on before she left for Hogwarts? Or was it a witch or wizard in disguise, pretending to be him? She looked into his piercing blue eyes. Hermione had a right to be cautious ever since 7th year. She had to do this every time she met someone new. But when she looked into those eyes, Hermione new it was him. Her Max, the one who pushed her on the swing so hard she fell over, and he helped her up with those amazing hands…

“Hermione?” Amy asked, waving a hand in front of her face. “Earth to Hermione.”

“Hermione shook her head, breaking out of her daze. “Sorry.” As she threw her arms around Max, she whispered into his ear, “What day was the first time we met? I can’t remember.” Hermione remembered, of course she did.

But one can never be too careful.

“Max chuckled around her arms. “September 25, 1989. You turned ten that day.” then his smile faded and he looked at Hermione. But you promised me you would never forget it.” he sounded hurt.

“Of course I did,” Hermione said quickly. I was just testing you to make sure it was you.”

It wasn’t a lie. Just not the whole truth.

Then Max said, “You always were a weirdo.”

Hermione opened her mouth to make a retort but before she could, Amy nudged her and whispered,

“Be quiet. The Director is about to speak.”

Hermione suddenly noticed that the hall was very quiet.

“Thank you,” The Director said. “My name is Mr. Jacobs. First I’m going to tell you a little about the daily routine around here.”

“Each full day is divided into 6 one-hour class periods, three before lunch, and three after lunch. Each student will attend three of the six periods, unless they have chosen to enroll in an additional chamber music class. The first period of the day begins at 8:30am. The last class ends at 4:30pm. All meals will be in the dining hall here. If you have medicines, see your counselor and him or she will give them to you. Cabins are divided into sections. There are four sections, one for boys ages ten and over, another for nine and younger, and that goes the same for the girls. There will be no whatsoever sneaking into other cabins at night. Bathrooms and showers are in your cabins, please don’t vandalize or hog them. I forgot to mention, this session will be unusual.”

Hermione inwardly groaned. “The year I come,” she thought, “it’s a different year than the rest.”

“We will be having tour group come every week to camp, to promote it and just see what we do. If you have any problems with this, please see me immediately.”

Mr. Jacobs paused. “If here are any questions, raise your hand.”

No one raised their hand.

“We will now distribute name tags to you. The tags have a number on them, one through four. Whatever number you are, please go to the side of the room that has your number. If the ladies ages ten and older could please make their way up front.”

Hermione stood up. As she did, several others around her did the same (including Amy).

…

“That’s it,” Draco said, slamming down the book. “It’s time to take a break. We’ve been at this long enough.”

Pansy looked up from her book. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that we’ve been at this for hours, and its going nowhere. Let’s go and do something.”

Pansy smiled. “You mean...” she said slowly, “Muggle London?”

Draco’s smile was wide enough.

“Yay!” Pansy said. “I’ve been hoping for days to go, these books are so annoying. When are we going?”

“Right now.”

“Right now? Oh my, I have to get ready, we have to prepare, bring some things, and stuff like that! I am so excited for this!”

“No.”

Pansy excitement faded a little. “What?”

“All we’re taking with us is our wands for defense. I want to bend in, not stick out with robes and such,” Draco said.

“But that would mean wearing muggle clothes in public.”

Draco nodded.

“You mean you want to wear trousers and tee-shirts?” Pansy asked.

“I’m a different person than from before the war,” he simply replied.

Pansy nodded slowly. “Ok. So we should just leave like this?”

Draco nodded again, then jumped up. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter again, I know I said it was going to be longer but I haven't been on in a while and it's a struggle between school.  
> I wont be able to update for a while, it's been hard to write.  
> Hope you liked it anyways, please give some comments or kudos if you liked it ;)


	12. London vs Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron stood in front of each other. “What’s happening to us?” Harry finally asked.
> 
> “I have no idea, honestly. Why can’t we tell each other things?”
> 
> Harry shrugged. “Maybe because we don’t know how.”
> 
> “What do you mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: if you haven't seen Star Ears, The Force Awakens yet, I suggest you skip over the movie scenes. If you are ok with spoilers, or if you have already seen it, feel free to read that scene.

“Please?” Ron pleaded.

“I just don’t have time,” Catherine replied.

“But I miss you,” he whined.

“Me too, but I have… other things going on right now.”

Ron frowned. “Like what?”

Catherine rolled her eyes. “Fine. Are you available this Sunday?”

Ron jumped and hit his head in the fireplace. “Ouch, yes! Of course!”

“Ok. See you then.”

As Ron pulled his head you of the fireplace, he was so excited to see his girlfriend that he didn’t even notice the dark shadow sweeping up behind Catherine, lowering its hood, and her freezing at the thought of  
her happiest ones floating away…

…

When Hermione went into her cabin that evening, she saw a sign posted on the door.

Schedule for the Day

8:00—Breakfast

8:30—Period One

9:30—Period Two

10:30—Period Three

11:30—Lunch

12:00—Period Four

1:00—Period Five

2:00—Period Six

3:00—Additional Classes

4:30—Rest Time

6:30—Dinner

7:45—S’mores at Fire

8:00—Get Ready for Bed

9:00—Lights Out

After Hermione finished reading, she looked at her ready-made bed. Slowly, she reached into her suitcase and pulled out a moving photo. It was of her and Ron, laughing at the camera right before they kissed. Hermione remembered that day. It had been a few months after the war. She and Ron had been out on a date and then—

“No,” Hermione told herself. “Stop it. Stop thinking these things.”

Slowly she put the picture under her pillow, and put a quick spell on it with her wand to make sure if someone looked there, all they would see was a muggle photo of her and Harry, eyes glazed, frozen in time.

…

“So, what do you want to do first?”

“Um,” Pansy said, looking at her muggle guide of London. “Do you want to go to a cinema?”

“You mean like a motion picture cinema?” Draco asked.

“Yeah. The nearest one is like, a block away from here.”

“Ok then.”

When they got to the theater, they stared in wonder at all of the frozen posters, lights, food, and most of all, they stared at the people.

“The way they dress,” Draco muttered to Pansy. “It’s so, weird. Like I wonder what’s under that person’s coat. People or crazy. Or maybe that’s even a style!”

The man that the Slytherin was referring to had white strings hanging out of the bottom of his coat.

“Draco,” Pansy hissed, “it’s not nice to judge!” Then she added in a low whisper, “But I will say that the woman’s hat is certainly much too big for her head.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Come one, let’s get our tickets. What do we want to see?”

“Well, what about this movie called ‘Star Wars, The Force Awakens?’ It looks like it’s what most people are going for.”

“What’s it about?”

“I don’t know, but we should watch it. It looks like one with action, so it could be those kind of movies that make fun of magic.”

“Sure,” said Draco.

They got their tickets, some snacks that were called “Butterfingers,” and “Snickers,” which looked good so they had to try them. As the movie played, Pansy and Draco shared the snacks, rolling their eyes together when Kilo Ren didn’t even use the _avada kedavra ___to kill Han Solo, or Kilo Ren’s battle with Ray at the end. They didn’t cry when Han died, or stare in wonder when Ray used the force to get her out of her restraints.

_No._

_They just sat there, watching the movie peacefully until it was over._

_Two years ago, they would’ve laughed if someone had suggested it to them. But people change._

_The secret of life._

_People change people. The world changes us._

_It’s funny how that happens. One minute, you’re the same person, the next minute, you’re another._

_…_

_“Ron, you’re being an annoying git,” Catherine said._

_“Well thanks,” Ron said._

_“It’s like you are a completely new person!”_

_“How?”_

_“You are so clingy, and it’s so annoying, and sometimes I just want to slap you in the face!”_

_“Well you’re so mysterious, sometimes I think that you’re cheating on you?”_

_“Cheating on you? Cheating? Ronald, I—”_

_“Don’t call me that!” he leaped to his feet, eyes flashing. “Never call me that again!”_

_“Oh, I—” suddenly Catherine stopped. Then she started to laugh. “Oh, I it see now!” she cried. “That’s what _she ___called you! You’re clingy because you’re afraid to lose me, just like you lost her! Well, too late, because we’re through!”_

__And on that note, Catherine Smith climbed into the fireplace, and with a whoosh and some green floo fire, she was gone._ _

__Yes._ _

__Ron missed Hermione._ _

__…_ _

___The girl gave her a small smile, but the boy actually lifted her up and twirled her around pressing his face to her neck and her laughing… then he turned into another, who’s lips were on hers, and she let out a small moan in his mouth… then he turned into another, who she pushed angrily, he stumbled back but caught her arm, pulling her with him, she started to cry so he held her close… so she cried harder… ____ _

___Shit._ _ _

___Hermione woke up, sat up, looked around, and then fell back onto her pillow. The second time she’d dreamt of those three boys. What was happening to her? Was it the future, when would it happen if it was?_ _ _

___“Stop,” she said to herself. “Stop thinking these thoughts.”_ _ _

___…_ _ _

___“Harry, can I see you for a moment?” Ginny called from the kitchen._ _ _

___“Ok, just a moment,” he replied. Patting Ron on the back, he made his way into the kitchen._ _ _

___“Yeah?” Harry asked._ _ _

___“What’s going on with you and Ron?” Ginny said straight out._ _ _

___“Er, nothing. What do you mean?”_ _ _

___“I mean you aren’t acting like you should. You rent close anymore, and you keep telling him to move on from Catherine and Hermione, but I don’t think that’s helping.”_ _ _

___“Well, what else am I supposed to do?”_ _ _

___“Talk.”_ _ _

___“We have been!”_ _ _

___“You know what I mean!”_ _ _

___“I don’t, actually, so can you tell me?”_ _ _

___Ginny took a deep breath. “Look, you guys just need to communicate and figure this whole situation out. You’ve been keeping things from each other, and that’s not good.”_ _ _

___“So tell me what I have to do or something.”_ _ _

___His ex-girlfriend rolled her eyes. “You have to start thinking for yourself, Harry. Not everyone is going to tell you what to do.”_ _ _

___…_ _ _

___Harry and Ron stood in front of each other. “What’s happening to us?” Harry finally asked._ _ _

___“I have no idea, honestly. Why can’t we tell each other things?”_ _ _

___Harry shrugged. “Maybe because we don’t know how.”_ _ _

___“What do you mean?”_ _ _

___“I think it’s because everyone keeps pressuring us to make choices, and we don’t want anyone to find out that we made the wrong one.”_ _ _

___Ron nodded. “So we’re good?”_ _ _

___Harry nodded as well. “I have an idea, though.”_ _ _

___“Which is …?”_ _ _

___“We need to go see Hermione at her camp.”_ _ _

___“What?”_ _ _

___“Just what I said.”_ _ _

___“But why?”_ _ _

___“Because I think she can help me.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I'm doing the best I can.


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things I wrote for the end of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I wont be continuing this story. I hope you will enjoy it anyway. I love you all so much and thank you for all the wonderful coments and kudos they meant so much to me. <3

Some notes I had for the end of the story were:

 

Hermione brings a moving photo of her and Ron to camp. Amy discovers it and Hermione has to erase her memory, only after telling her about everything that happened in the past eight years.

Hermione joins Draco and Pansy in their hunt to fight the Ancient magic. Harry and Ron help.

Hermione grows closer to Max.

Hermione’s relationship with Max isn’t tinkered with by ancient magic because Pete’s wake was held in a magical community, and Hermione and Max don’t live there.

The new group defeat the ancient magic by finding the resurrection stone and bringing Pansy’s father into the living world again. It turned out the myth was wrong, the ancient magic was released because Pete never told Pansy he loved her.

The Trio’s books were wrong because Soros had lied. He created the spell by lying in a tense situation, so Harry was lying when he said, “Don’t count on it again,” to Draco.

Harry and Draco find out that they like each other. Hermione and Pansy get them together, since they figure it out.

In the end, all the ships get back together and everybody lives happily ever after, but Harry with Draco and Neville with Hannah.

All’s cool. Until the next adventure…

 

Some scenes I was going to put in the story were:

 

It was all the ancient magic messing with your brain, right?” Ginny said. “You still love me in the relationship kind of way?”

Harry shook his head. “I’m so sorry. You have to know that.”

Ginny’s face fell. “I know,” she replied, her eyes filling with tears. “I know.”

 

“This isn’t a faze?” Ron asked. “It’s really happening?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I hope you can accept that.”

“It will take a while, but I’ll come around. I hope you accept my apology.”

“It will take a while, but I’ll come around.”

 

It happened on Valentine’s Day. Draco waited for his boyfriend out in the entrance to the house. When Harry showed, Draco’s heart soared. Harry was dressed in a simple green robe, to match his eyes, with a red, white, and green tie to match.

“Hi,” Harry said breathlessly when he got to Draco.

“Hi,” Draco replied. “You look amazing.”

“Same to you,” Harry said.

Draco held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Harry nodded as he took the hand.

…

It was beautiful.

Just in their living room, Draco had conjured a dance floor, lights, and an elegant table with candles and flowers.

“Lilies,” Harry murmured when he noticed them. He then took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it to the vase that held the lilies. There grew narcissus flowers.

Draco looked at Harry. “Narcissa?” he asked.

Harry nodded.

Draco put his head against his boyfriend’s. “Thank you.”

Harry nodded. “Same to you.”

They began to dance, their bodies moving perfectly as music started to play out of nowhere.

Everything was perfect. Harry looked at Draco. Draco looked at Harry. They moved their heads together, and—

Hermione and Ron apparated into the room. Draco and Harry groaned as they started at the new presence.

“Er,” Ron said, “awkward.”

Harry nodded.

The next moment Draco surprised Harry completely. “Do you want to join us?” he asked.

Everyone looked a Harry. “Er, yeah, do you?” he said.

Hermione nodded and pulled Ron onto the dance floor.

It was like the Yule Ball they always wanted. It was a long time until they went home.

 

10 years later

There were two best men at the wedding that day. Ron was Harry’s, and ______ was Draco’s. They both stood proudly together as the couple got married.

“And now,” the minister said, “the vows.”

Harry turned to face Draco.

“As you all know…” He motioned to the guests. “I barge into things without thinking.”

The guests chuckled.

Harry continued, “But there were only two points in my life where I didn’t barge into anything.

“The first point was when I was eleven. I was on the Hogwarts Express, and this young boy I recognized from Madam Malkin’s came up to me and held out his hand. He said that I had made the wrong sort of friends and he asked me to join him instead.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco shift uncomfortably.

“I didn’t barge into a friendship with this boy. I considered for a moment what he’d done to me so far, because I didn’t want to become friends with the next Dudley. He hadn’t said one kind word to me yet, so I just said the first thing I could think of. I think my exact words were, ‘I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.’”

Draco grimaced.

“I’m glad I didn’t take his hand. If I had, I’m positive I would’ve been sorted into Slytherin. But I didn’t, so I stuck with my best man and got into Gryffindor.  
That house taught me things. It taught me how to be brave, and to have courage. It also gave me amazing friends. To be a Slytherin wouldn’t have been bad, but I’m still glad I thought before acting.

“Draco Malfoy was not a bad person. Sure, he bullied me and my friends and he started the Year of Terror, but he did all of it because he wanted to prove himself to Voldemort. He turned out to be a great guy, the best one could ever have.

“The second point was today. I thought long and hard about this, and I know, this day, I will get married, and I will marry my one and only to-be husband, Draco Malfoy.”

Harry took Draco’s hands in his. “I love you.”

Harry smiled as everyone clapped, happy that his speech had turned out all right. He had been worried that it had been to mean saying all of the bad things that Draco had done. He would talk to him about it after the wedding.

Draco now cleared his throat.

“I, er, was looking for a quote that applied to us, and what I found was, ‘I can conquer the world with one hand, as long as you’re holding the other.’ Personally, I feel it means that we can do anything as long as you are with me. Of course, that doesn’t include taking over the world with an army that wants to kill everyone.”

He gave a bitter laugh. “I made some mistakes. I admit that. But I feel that I made my peace, by marrying this man, my one and only, Harry Potter.”

Draco gave a wide smile, but it slowly turned weak, as he looked at the crowd and saw that no one was clapping, so he turned to Harry, and found he was glaring at him.

“Do you,” the minister began, “Harry James Potter, take this—?”

“Actually minister,” Harry interrupted, “I don’t.” He turned to Draco.

“Malfoy,” he said through gritted teeth, “Can I talk to you for a second? In private?”

Draco nodded, his worry increasing and his happiness doing the opposite. The only time Harry had called him Malfoy was when he was mad at him.

Harry led the way to a private room in the back of the church.

(I never had finished the scene above.)

 

Last scene of the story:

8 years later

“Roar! I’m a lion!”

“And I’m a Snake!”

“Careful!” Harry Potter called to his children with a smile. Turning to his husband, he said,

“Remember when we were that young?”

“Yeah,” Draco Potter replied. “Remember when you wanted nothing to do with me?”

“Yeah. Wait, is that them?”

“Yep! She has the kids with her!” Draco said, running forward with a big smile on his face like a kid. He reached out to hug her children; first Katie then Archie. He then hugged her, kissing Pansy Parkinson’s cheek and whispering in her ear, “Missed you.”

Meanwhile Harry was doing the same thing, hugging Hugo and Rose and then Hermione and Ron Weasley. 

Then Hermione, Ron and Pansy were on the other couple’s children, trying to hug the adopted Scorpius and James.

“Hi,” Rose said to Katie, hugging her. “I guess they really missed each other.”

“Yeah,” Katie replied. “It’s been three months. I bet that’s been ages for them.”

Rose nodded enthusiastically.

“Hi,” Archie said, walking up to James, Scorpius, and Hugo.

“Hey,” said Hugo.

“Sup,” said James.

Scorpius grinned.

Finally the adults turned away from each other, Harry checking the watch that once belonged to Fabian Prewett.

“It’s ten to eleven. We should get going.”

Draco turned to Scorpius and Archie. “It’s your first year, but there is no reason to be nervous whatsoever. I don’t want to hear any sort of nonsense from McGonagall saying that you want to come home. Understood?”

Archie asked, “How do we get sorted? Do have some sort of test?”

Ron heard them and shouted across the platform, “Not really. All you have to do is wrestle a troll!”

As the boys opened their mouths in shock, Hermione said, “Ron is just being silly. Don’t you worry about it, everything will be fine. Just remember to have fun!”

The boys nodded.

“Good,” Draco said. Now, you should get on the train. You don’t want to miss it.”

All the children hurried onto the train.

“This is great,” Draco said, entwining Harry’s hand with his.

“Why? The house will be completely empty.”

“Exactly,” Draco replied, squeezing his hand. “We can have some fun…”

Harry blushed, smiling and squeezing the hand back. “Definitely.”

Draco smirked and pulled Harry into a kiss. When they broke apart, Harry looked at his husband and smiled.

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it. I hope you liked it. ;( ;) Please comment and give kudos! Love you all <3


End file.
